Why I Changed
by elythesheephearmerawr
Summary: Kagome saw Inuyasha with Kikyo and ran. she met up with sesshomaru and he gave her some good advice. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. Rated T to be safe.
1. How could you

AN: Ok so wrote the chapter i hope it makes sense. I DONT OWN INUYASHA

He did it again and now Kagome was dragging her feet through the dirt. She was almost lifeless. She came back from her era, Inuyasha complained, they travelled a bit, Inuyasha complained more and they ate dinner. She thought it would be a normal day but he left to see Kikyo.

FLASHBACK

Inuyasha stood and left, Kagome of course followed him. She daw him and Kikyo in a loving embrace. She fought back the tears.

"Inuyasha… do you love me reincarnation more than I?" Kikyo asked him

"Now why do you think I would love that wench, she has no power and is not as beautiful as you. Who wants a copy when you can have the original?" Inuyasha said without trouble. Kikyo smirking and kissed him. Kagome had enough and ran very far away.

END FLASHBACK

'She knew I was there all along.' Kagome thought angrily. Then it started raining. 'Not only did I have to get lost. It had to rain.' Kagome thought to herself. She tripped and fell over.

"Oh great now im dirty. WHY! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME OF ALL PEOPLE!" She screamed.

"Why indeed." A voice said from the trees

"If you're gonna kill me then just get it over with." Kagome said angrily. Sesshomaru had her up against a tree in a matter of seconds.

"Do not order this Sesshomaru around." He growled squeezing her neck. She didn't flinch. He let go of her and she slid down the tree.

"So what you're not going to kill me?" Kagome asked, her voice was hollow

"What has the half breed done now?" He asked

"Its not like you actually care." Kagome said glaring up at him

"Fine then." He turned to leave

"He broke me." She whispered into the wind

"Are you going to do as you usually do?" He asked

"There is nothing I can do but sit and watch…I love him and I cant help it." Kagome said as tears slid down her face.

"Pathetic, if such love is real why follow him? You will only be killing yourself." Sesshomaru said turning around

"Because I fell and was too stupid to realise my mistake. He will never love me, he will only see her." Kagome said

"Then change that fact." Sesshomaru said leaving

"Maybe I will. Its time to stop being depressed over that jerk!" Kagome stood up and walked into a random direction.

Inuyasha walked into camp in the morning. Sango, Shippo and Miroku wouldn't talk to him or even look at him.

"What's your problem!" He yelled in irritation

"YOU! You left to go see your CLAY WOMAN and Kagome must of found out because she's gone!" Sango screamed in his face

"That wench left! Well we have to go find her. I need my shard detector to find the shards." Inuyasha said.

Kagome eventually came into the clearing with the well.

"Oh man I thought I would never make it." Kagome said and jumped in the well.

'Why did I follow her here?' Sesshomaru questioned himself as he left from his spot in the trees. He went back to Rin and Jaken.

"My lord you have returned!" Jaken said scurrying up to him

"Rin picked a lot of flowers for you my lord!" Rin said as she showed him the flowers.

"Rin keep hold of those until we reach home." Sesshomaru instructed

"We're going back home!" Rin asked enthusiastically.

"Indeed." He said

"Yay!" Rin yelled and did a little dance.

Inuyasha and the group had gone back to the village, but when Inuyasha tried to jump in the well he couldn't get through and was sent flying.

"Argh. Damn well." He said rubbing his head.

"It's obvious Kagome-sama does not want you to come over to her side of the well." Miroku stated

"That wench. How did she know how to do that?" Inuyasha growled

"She learnt it off Kaede because you were annoying." Sango said angrily "She never used it but she must be really angry if she doesn't want you over ther." Sango glared at him. Inuyasha left the clearing.

"Have you noticed Inuyasha's eyes are more dark and blank then usual?" Shippo asked

"I believe Kikyo might have done something to him." Miroku said. the three went to Kaede's hut.

Kagome had crashed dead asleep on her bed after she entered the well, but now she was up and painting her wall.

"Gotta get rid of the pink, it seems so girly now." Kagome said while she painted

"Kagome dear why are you painting your wall purple?" Mrs Higurashi asked

"Because." Kagome replied

"What did Inuyasha do?" Mrs Higurashi asked

"Nothing." Kagome said emotionlessly

"Kagome."

"He called me a useless wench." Kagome said angrily

"That jerk! No way is he getting away with talking to my daughter like that!" Kagome mother started cursing.

"Mom! And you tell me not to swear." Kagome said as she finished painting.

"Come on we gonna go shopping!" Kagome's mother said suddenly and dragged Kagome out of the house. First they visited the hair dressers and put purple highlight in Kagome's hair. Kagome also got her ears pierced, her left ear had one piercing and her right had two, one on the top and one on the bottom. Then they went and bought a whole bunch of clothes. After that they went home

"Kagome dear I was wondering if you wanted to train with your aunty?" Kagome's mother said walking into the lounge room.

"Which one? Aunt Katsu?" Kagome asked. Her mother nodded. Kagome's aunt was trained in weaponry.

"I'm coming with you to help you with your spirit energy. Sota and Grandpa have gone to your uncles place so I'll leave a note for when they come back." Kagome's mother said as she grabbed the phone.

"It'll be six months is that ok with you Kagome?" Mrs Higurashi asked

"I'm fine with that." Kagome answered.

"Ok bye. She's coming to pick us up tomorrow." Mrs Higurashi said as she hung up the phone.

"Good night mom." Kagome said walking up the stairs.

"Good night hun." Kagome's mother said. after she heard the door close she took out the necklace she was wearing. "I wish she was aloud to know, but it's not aloud until she's 17." Kagome's mother thought sadly and she too went to bed.

Inuyasha sat in the god tree thinking of why Kagome left. Kikyo had a grip on him but he didn't know it. Now her grip had loosened and Inuyasha was trying to come up with a reason.

"Why did she leave? I haven't said anything bad about her, but maybe it was because I saw Kikyo too many times? Argh my head hurts!" Inuyasha held his head in his hands. "What did I do?" Inuyasha thought depressed.


	2. After Training

I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi stood at the end of the shrine steps waiting for Katsu to arrive.

"So mom do you think I will be able to fully control my spiritual energy?" Kagome asked

"Well you may be able to and you may not. You have a vast amount of spiritual energy Kagome." Mrs Higurashi replied

"So a there's a fifty percent chance I can and a fifty percent chance I can't?"

"Yep." Mrs Higurashi answered as Katsu's car pulled up.

"Hello Kagome-chan!" Katsu said as she stepped out of the car. Katsu had long brown hair which was braided, blue eyes and was as tall as Mrs Higurashi. She wore a red t-shirt and brown pants.

"Hi Katsu!" Kagome said hugging her aunt.

"Hello Katsu." Mrs Higurashi smiled

"Hello Sakura." Katsu smiled "Well lets not wait and get started." Katsu said jumping back into her car. Kagome and Sakura put their stuff in the boot of the car and jumped in.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo refused to leave the village until Kagome was back. Inuyasha just left with Kikyo to search some more.

"Kaede I think Kikyo has control over Inuyasha." Miroku stated as they ate dinner.

"Ye might be right; the boy's eyes were hollow." Kaede said

"That clay wench has been nothing but trouble, and now Kagome's gone!" Sango said furiously

"I feel sorry for Inuyasha even though he does hit me a lot. But to be used by a former love is just plain wrong." Shippo said shaking his head in pity.

"I agree with you there Shippo." Miroku said

"I do hope Kagome comes back." Sango said.

"Yes we all do." Miroku said

::: 6 Months later:::

"Thank you Katsu." Kagome bowed

"No problem my dear, I had a great time." Katsu said

"Bye!" Kagome and Sakura waved as Katsu left.

"Mom I'm going to go back to the feudal era today." Kagome said

"Ok dear. I'll help you pack." Sakura said as they walked into the house.

Kagome went upstairs and took a shower. After she was finished she went downstairs.

"Hey sis. Welcome home." Souta greeted

"It's good to be home, how was your trip?" Kagome asked hugging her brother

"It was awesome! How was yours?" Souta asked

"Mine was fine, I'm about to go back to the feudal era today." Kagome said

"Aw and you just got back too. Oh well say hi to everyone for me." Souta said as he went upstairs.

"Kagome you need to come back before your birthday ok?" Sakura stated

"Ok mom I was planning to anyway." Kagome answered

"This is a serious matter Kagome you must be back before the day of your birthday." Sakura said seriously

"Ok mom I will." Kagome said "Bye now."

"Bye sweatie." Kagome walked to the well. She chanted the spell to reverse the effects on the well.

"Here goes nothing." Kagome said and jumped into the well.

Sango and Shippo were in a depressed state.

"Now, now I'm sure Kagome will return." Miroku tried for the millionth time to make them happy.

"Turn that frown upside down!" Kagome said walking into the hut.

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku said shocked

"Kagome!" Sango and Shippo turned around and ran towards her

"Hi guys! Oof!" Kagome was hugged buy Sango and Shippo.

"We missed you so much!" They cried

"I'm so sorry guys. Miroku come over here I wont hurt you if you don't grope me." Kagome said. Miroku went over and hugged his friend.

"So where did dog boy and clay wench go?" Kagome asked

"Well." Sango started

"Who you calling a dog?" Inuyasha asked as he entered the hut

"And I thought you had excellent hearing. What are you deaf. Who else is a dog other than Kikyo." Kagome smirked

"How dare you refer to Kikyo like that!" Inuyasha raged

"Oh put a cork in it!" Kagome yelled "Let's just get going." Kagome said heading out the door.

"Keh don't order me around wench!" Inuyasha said storming out of the hut Kikyo followed him.

"Is it me or do you think Kagome's changed?" Sango asked

"She has definitely changed, even her look." Miroku answered.

The group walked into the western lands.

"Hey, hey, hey! Why are we walking into HIS lands!" Inuyasha yelled

"Because there's a shard in his lands DUH!" Kagome said

Sesshomaru and his group entered the clearing they were in.

"Hi Shippo!" Rin yelled

"Hi Rin! You wanna play?" Shippo asked

"Uh huh! Sesshomaru-sama may I?" Rin asked

"You may." Sesshomaru said, Rin ran off with Shippo. "Jaken go and watch them." He commanded.

"Yes milord." Jaken sulked and went after the kids

"Sesshomaru-sama I was hoping we could-" Kagome started but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Come on ya big dog lets see what ya got!" Inuyasha yelled taking out Tetsuaiga.

"Sit boy. Anyway I was wondering if we could go shard hunting in your lands Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said bowing

"You may as long as the half breed does not damage my lands." Sesshomaru said

"Who you calling a half breed ya-"

"Sit. Thankyou Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said

"Hn."

"Sango do you want to take a bath?" Kagome asked

"Sure Kagome that would be great!" Sango replied. The girls got their stuff together and left in the directions they saw the last hot spring. Kikyo left to gather souls. Inuyasha got up and picked up his sword.

"Let's go ya big lug." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru silently took out his swo


	3. Injuries

I don't own Inuyasha

After Kagome and Sango had their bath they walked to where the kids where playing.

"Kagome we've noticed that Inuyasha's eyes look hollow." Sango said

"Yea, I've noticed as well. Kikyo has done something to him." Kagome looked to the sky "I feel sorry for him."

"Same I mean how could she do that?" Sango asked

"She's not the Kikyo he once knew." Kagome said as they arrived in the clearing with the kids.

"Do you hate him?" Sango asked

"I don't hate him I just don't want to put up with his crap anymore." Kagome answered

"Do you love him?" Sango asked

"No. after all the time I spent in my era I lost all love I had for him, now it would be more friendship but he's under Kikyo's control. Unless we can break that he wont be my friend."

"Oh and I forgot to ask you. Why did you change your look?"

"You mean the hair?" Sango nodded "Well I guess it helps me not look so much like Kikyo." Kagome shrugged

"Hi huns!" Kagome yelled from across the clearing.

"Kagome!" They yelled and ran to her.

"Kagome I'm gonna go see if Miroku's ok." Sango said

"Ok see ya." Kagome said

"Kagome we made Jaken look pretty." Rin said as she showed Kagome what they had done. Kagome burst out laughing.

"Shut up you wretched human!" Jaken screeched.

"Oh lighten up Jaken. I think you look very pretty." Kagome said trying not to burst out laughing again. Jaken had been covered in flowers.

"Rin I still think we need to put more flowers on him." Shippo said with a thoughtful look

"That's what I thought as well." Rin said with the same expression. They grabbed more flowers and started walking over to Jaken.

"Get away from me!" Jaken screeched as he ran away from the kids.

"Well that was very weird." Kagome commented.

"What do we do now?" Shippo asked

"Kagome can we put flowers through your hair?" Rin asked

"Sure sweetie." Kagome said. She walked into the middle of the flower field and sat down. The kids started weaving flowers into her hair.

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have been at it since you left with Kagome." Miroku stated as Sango sat next to him.

"I guess he can't help fighting his older brother." Sango sighed

"I don't think he will ever grow up." Miroku said

"I agree with you there." Sango said. Miroku groped her. "Totally uncalled for!" Sango said as she slapped him

"Sango I could not help myself, you know how I am." Miroku said smiling

"Yes I do. You are a perverted monk who can't keep his hands to himself!" Sango yelled

"Sango my dear you wound me." Miroku said trying to look hurt.

"Sure, sure." Sango said smiling

Rin and Shippo were halfway through with Kagome's hair when a demon attacked.

"You have jewel shard!" it roared "Give them to me!"

"Another brainless oaf I see." Kagome said glaring at the demon. "Kids go hide." Kagome whispered to them getting into a battle position. The demon charged at her. She dodged.

"Damn I've only got arrows." Kagome cursed and jumped in the air. She grabbed and arrow and summoned up her holy energy. She threw it at the demon and it hit him square in the chest. The demon disintegrated. Kagome watched as the kids came running over to her. But Kagome saw a large bear demon about to strike Rin. Kagome ran forward as fast as she could and shielded them, earning herself a large gash down her back. She winced but turned and purified the demon.

"Kagome!" The kids cried.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Kagome asked

"We're fine but your back!" Shippo cried

"Oh it's ok I'll put some bandages on it when we reach camp." Kagome said trying to smile without wincing.

"We need to hurry then!" Rin yelled. But they were surrounded by demons.

"Hold this." Kagome said passing them and arrow with spiritual charged energy. Rin took it and it formed a barrier around her and Shippo.

"Kukuku. Long time no see Kagome." Naraku said appearing in the area.

"Long time no see indeed. I was having an ever so lovely time until you showed ya ugly mug around here." Kagome said smirking

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were too caught up in their fight that they didn't notice the scent of blood and Naraku until now..

"That smell it's…" Inuyasha trailed off. Sesshomaru had already gone to the source. Inuyasha and everyone followed. They came upon Kagome fighting a swarm of demons. Sango threw Hiraikotsu and that cleared half of them but more came and took their place. Inuyasha released the wind scar which Kagome barely dodged.

"Oi! Watch it!" Kagome yelled, a demon took this distraction and knocked Kagome to the ground. Sesshomaru destroyed the demon.

"Thanks." Kagome panted.

"Hn." He replied everyone continued killing the demons.

"I see the western lord is here too." Naraku chuckled

"What do you want Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled

"My, my Inuyasha always so persistent." Naraku said smirking

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled

"I see young Kagome has improved quite a bit."

"So." Kagome said rudely

"Well, well aren't we a rude young lady."

"Man Naraku if you're gonna tell us something then say it don't keep boring us with your lame-o speech." Kagome said crossing her arms. Sango laughed. Naraku growled. Naraku shot out his tentacles. Everyone tried to keep them at bay but every time one was destroyed another one took its place. Most of them were headed for Kagome. Naraku succeeded in wrapping them around Kagome. Most of her oxygen was being cut off so she couldn't concentrate on what her options were. Everyone stopped their assault.

"Kukuku what will you do now?" Naraku laughed

"Damn you!" Inuyasha cursed. He heard faint whispers in his ear and his eyes went blank. He raised Tetsuaiga and released the wind scar.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sango screamed, Inuyasha snapped back into reality and saw what he did.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled shocked. Kagome screamed as she and Naraku were hit. Naraku's puppet disintegrated while Kagome hit the ground. The tentacles provided a small shielding from the blast but not completely. Rin and Shippo ran over and cried. Sango was repeatedly hitting Inuyasha over the head. Miroku tried to stop her. Over in the clearing where everyone was before Kikyo stood smirking. Sesshomaru walked over to Rin.

"S-Sesshomaru- sama c-can you please s-save Kagome?" Rin chocked out. Sesshomaru silently contemplated what to do.

'Why should I?' he thought

**_'She saved Rin.' _**his beast replied

'I know.'

**_'And if you do Rin will stop crying.' _**His beast said

'Fine.' Sesshomaru concluded. He slashed Tenseiga over her body and picked her and the kids up. He left for his castle.


	4. Kikyo vs Kagome

I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome was in a room next to Sesshomaru's, she was still unconscious but most of her wounds had healed thanks to Tenseiga and the first aid treatment she got. Sesshomaru was watching her wondering why he saved her.

'I saved her for Rin but why am I watching her?' He questioned himself mentally

**_'Because she is beautiful.' _**His beast purred

'A mere human miko is of no interest to me.' Sesshomaru argued

**_'You know im right and besides she ahs more power now.' _**

'I'll agree with you there. She has been through some training.'

**_'Yes and she also changed her look.'_**

'Yes, at least she isn't wearing that ridiculous attire.'

**_'I liked it.' _**His beast said sounding innocent. Sesshomaru mentally rolled his eyes.

"Ngh." Kagome murmured. Sesshomaru turned towards her. "Oh where am i?" Kagome asked

"In this Sesshomaru's castle." Sesshomaru answered

"Oh hello Sesshomaru. Sorry for being a burden." Kagome apologised

"Hn." Sesshomaru replied. Kagome shakily stood up, wincing a bit.

"Where are the kids?" She asked

"The gardens." Sesshomaru said leaving.

"Oh great." Kagome said. she wobbled out the door and into the hall. She walked around the castle looking for the gardens. She bumped into a servant. The servant was female had short blue hair, grey eyes and rabbit ears.

"I'm sorry milady!" the servant apologised bowing low.

"Oh don't worry it's ok. What's your name?" Kagome asked

"It's Masami milady." The servant said shocked

"Enough with the milady stuff. Call me Kagome." Kagome said smiling.

"Of course mi- Kagome." Masami smiled

"Can you take me to the gardens?" Kagome asked

"Sure thing mi-I mean Kagome." Masami answered and took Kagome to the gardens where Rin and Shippo where.

"Kagome!" They yelled and ran towards her.

"Hi sweeties." Kagome said smiling. They hugged her and she fell over.

"Sorry mama." Shippo said

"Kagome thankyou for saving us from the demons." Rin said holding up a flower wreath.

"Oh it's so beautiful! And it's no problem." Kagome said hugging the two kids. Kagome and the kids sat down and started playing with the flowers again.

"Baka." Sango said as she kept hitting Inuyasha who was already unconscious.

"Sango! Stop it!" Miroku yelled

"Sorry." Sango said

"We have to go get Kagome, she's at Sesshomaru's castle." Miroku stated

"How do you know that?"

"I saw him take her and Shippo."

"I see my reincarnation isn't with you." Kikyo said as she stepped into the clearing.

"What's it to you Kikyo." Sango glared

"Well I wouldn't want anything to happen to my soul obviously." Kikyo said glaring

"Why you son of a-" Sango started

"After she is a clumsy wench." Kikyo said laughing. Sango punched her straight in the face and continued to beat her up.

"Oh man." Miroku sighed after a while he couldn't help himself. "GO Sango!" he yelled. Sango punched Kikyo one last time and stood up.

"Lets go monk!" Sango said jumping on Kirara.

-The next morning-

Kagome woke up and was fully recovered.

"I feel great!" Kagome said as she stretched. She walked out of the room she was in, and Sesshomaru was just walking out of his room.

"To inform you, the dead miko is coming to kill you today." Sesshomaru said in a bored tone

"Thanks for the info." Kagome said

"I was going to tell you to get your human self to leave this ones castle but"

"I would consider that running away." Kagome interrupted

"Wench do not interrupt me." Sesshomaru growled

"What ever." Kagome said angrily. Sesshomaru held her by the neck.

"Do not disrespect me." He growled his eyes starting to go red.

"I give respect to those who earn it!" Kagome rasped out. Sesshomaru dropped her on the floor and left. Kagome wondered why until Rin and Shippo came running in her direction.

"Beat you Shippo!" Rin yelled

"No way!" Shippo yelled in disbelief.

"Kagome why are you on the ground?" Rin asked

"Uh no reason." Kagome said getting up.

"Mama Rin wanted to ask you something." Shippo said and gave Rin a little nudge.

"Yes sweetie." Kagome said smiling

"Will you be Rin's mama as well?" Rin asked nervously

"Sure thing honey. But after tomorrow I have to leave to go home if that's ok with you?" Kagome asked. Rin smiled brightly

"Of course it is mama!" Rin yelled while hugging Kagome

"Shippo, Rin I need you too to go and play for a while." Kagome said

"Why?" Shippo asked

"I need to do some training." Kagome said

"Ok mama." The two kids said running off. Kagome changed into a green tank top and tracksuit pants and went to the dojo that Masami showed her yesterday.

After breakfast Sesshomaru went over to the dojo to practice. He found Kagome finishing up her training with the guards. She had beaten both of them.

"Impressive." Sesshomaru said

"Why thank you." Kagome said sarcastically. The guards left

"Why are you in here?" Sesshomaru asked

"I'm training, Sesshomaru_-Sama_." Kagome said as she went to the door. "I'll be out of your way soon." Kagome said coldly as she left. Sesshomaru was a bit surprised but shrugged it off.

Kagome was standing in the garden with the kids waiting for Kikyo to arrive. She was dressed in a miko outfit her mother had given her. It had blue pants instead of red and her hair was tied in a high ponytail. She had her bow and arrows and a sword he aunt had given her. Kirara arrived with Sango and Miroku.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome said surprised, Sango jumped off Kirara and ran to Kagome.

"Kagome are you ok!" Sango asked as she hugged her friend.

"I'm fine guys. But I need you to sit with the kids while I do this." Kagome said seriously

"Do what?" Sango asked

"Kikyo is going to try and kill me today." Kagome said.

"But I just bached the crap out of her." Sango said innocently.

"Kikyo knows how to heal herself." Kagome said with a sweat drop mark on her head.

"Damn." Sango cursed.

"We'll protect the kids don't you worry Kagome-san." Miroku said

"Thanks guys." Kagome said as Miroku and Sango sat with the kids. Sesshomaru came outside and sat down with them as well.

Kagome was starting to get irritated. But finally Kikyo appeared with Inuyasha.

"Hello Kikyo." Kagome said hatefully

"Hello my _dear_ incarnation." Kikyo said smirking

"Cut the crap Kikyo. I have one condition when we fight." Kagome said holding up her index finger.

"Fine name it." Kikyo said glaring

"Inuyasha is not aloud to interfere." Kagome said

"Fine. Inuyasha go and sit with the rest of them." Kikyo said. Inuyasha went over silently.

"Now. Lets get this over and done with." Kagome said taking up a battle stance.

"As you wish." Kikyo said as she drew her bow. She shot and arrow, Kagome easily dodged by jumping above Kikyo. Kagome grabbed her sword and sliced down but Kikyo dodged just barely, earning a nice gash down her arm.

"Damn." She cursed

"What's the matter Kikyo never learned to take a hit?" Kagome taunted. Kikyo shot another arrow and Kagome dodged. Kikyo kept this up and Kagome kept dodging. Kikyo soon got fed up and casted a spell to where she knew Kagome would dodge.

"Gotcha." Kikyo hissed

"Crap." Kagome cursed, Kikyo's spell was designed to strangle the victim to death.

"You see wench after all that training you did it was wasted." Kikyo scoffed walking over to Kagome. Kagome growled

"You were always useless."

"Was not."

"Stupid."

"No."

"Foolish."

"Never."

"Blind!"

"Stop it!"

"Worthless! Unneeded! Unwanted!" Kikyo shouted

"NO!"

"And worst of all you follow people like a lost puppy!" Kikyo yelled, Kagome screamed and released a blast of energy. Kikyo fell back.

"Kikyo." Kagome said with a deadly voice.

"W-what!" Kikyo sputtered at Kagome's power level.

"You say that crap about me but look at yourself." Kagome said calmly

"What are you talking about wench?" Kikyo nervously asked standing up

"Oh I think you know exactly what im talking about. Your ways of using people." Kagome said smirking evily.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"We all know you used my soul to come back to life. You also used Naraku to get jewel shards and worst of all you used Inuyasha's love for you to control him." Kagome said eerily calm.

"Is that true Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked

"Heh. Of course I used him!" Kikyo yelled

"Which is why I'm leaving it up to Inuyasha to decide what I should do." Kagome said

"Decide what?" Inuyasha asked, he had returned to normal.

"Do I kill her or not?" Kagome asked facing him

"I-I" Inuyasha stuttered

"Just wait a moment. Kikyo did you love Inuyasha at all? Or were you using him from the start?" Kagome asked

"I used him from the start, I never loved that fool!" Kikyo confessed

"Do you care at all?" Kagome asked

"No."

"Inuyasha you decide her fate, keep in mind you did not kill her the first time and you have the right to decide for me to kill her." Kagome said

"Kikyo, I loved you and you took me for granted. I decide…." Inuyasha couldn't say it so he raised his hand and made a thumbs down sign.

"I see. Kikyo your fate has been decided." Kagome said and charged, Kikyo didn't block or try to dodge she took her punishment head on. Kagome stabbed Kikyo in the heart and she fell to the ground.

"I always wished to be like you…" Kikyo said smiling

"Kikyo it is not your fault your soul was corrupted by hate." Kagome said kneeling down.

"I know." Kikyo smiled. Kagome hugged her and Kikyo's spirit went to heaven.

"It's over." Kagome said standing.


	5. Transformation

I don't own Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I have to talk to you. But I need to go home first mom told me it's extremely important, will you be willing to wait please?" Kagome asked

"Sure Kagome." Inuyasha said avoiding eye contact.

"Sesshomaru-sama I thank you for taking care of me and as promised I will get my human self out of your so royal presence." Kagome said with sarcasm. All of them left Sesshomaru's castle and headed towards the well.

"Now Inuyasha I need to stay without interruptions, two reasons. Firstly mom said it was only a family matter and secondly my mom wants to well basically kill you." Kagome said scratching behind her head.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled looking up.

"Now I need to explain to her why ok I'll be back in two days. See ya!" Kagome said jumping into the well.

"Inuyasha we are sorry but it had to be done." Miroku said patting his friends back.

"I know, it's just hard." Inuyasha said softly

"We understand, we have all lost loved ones." Sango said while patting Kirara.

"Hey, um guys I don't think this is the time but when Kagome was battling Kikyo after that burst of energy she had, her eyes were red." Shippo said

"So you noticed too." Miroku said

"Something's going on with Kagome, but she doesn't know yet." Sango said

"Lets all go into Kaede's hut for some rest." Miroku wisely said.

"Yea." Inuyasha said

"Hi mom I'm back." Kagome said cheerfully as she entered the living room.

"Hello dear, you need to sit down for a moment." Sakura said seriously, Kagome sat down confused.

"Yes mom?" Kagome asked

"Kagome, when you were born your father and I weren't aloud to tell you a very important secret until the day before your birthday." Sakura stated

"Wait isn't dad dead?" Kagome asked

"No, the truth is you, Souta, your father, my father and I are all demons."

"Demons you say." Kagome said with a look of shock clearly written on her face.

"Yes, you will transform tomorrow, Souta has already transformed because he was born after you. Kagome we are tenshi Inu's. But you are special because you are miko as well as youkai."

"Oh my." Kagome said she looked at the clock. "What time tomorrow?" She asked

"Midnight tonight actually." Sakura said smiling.

"Will it be painful?" Kagome asked

"Only when your wings come out for the first time."

"Ok so in about 3 hours." Kagome said to herself.

"Also your father is the eastern lord. We are meeting him at the spring festival. All the ladies and lords will be attending. You are aloud to bring guests, Inuyasha has to go with Sesshomaru and-" Sakura started

"Wait there is no way in hell Sesshomaru is going to cooperate with Inuyasha." Kagome said shocked

"He has to and he knows it, if he doesn't he will be punished. The council knows Inuyasha is alive." Sakura finished

"So wait how long away is that?" Kagome asked

"3 weeks."

"And I get to bring all my friends from the feudal era?"

"Yes."

"Wow." Kagome said leaning back into her chair.

3 hours later

"Kagome it's time." Sakura said. Souta, grandpa, Sakura and Kagome were all in the living room, which had all the furniture moved out so there was space for the transformation.

"Ok." Kagome said as the clock struck twelve. Kagome's hair started getting longer, her nails grew to talons, she had pointed ears and fangs, she grew taller and her eyes changed from brown to blue.

"How do I look?" Kagome asked

"Beautiful my dear." Sakura said smiling. Kagome giggled but then the pain hit her. In her back, she still had light scars from the ambush from Naraku. Kagome wanted to claw at her back, it was burning. Kagome screamed, everyone covered their ears, Kagome's wings started coming out from her back slowly. Kagome screamed louder as her wings finished coming out from her back. She lay on her stomach panting, her feathered wings were pure white.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Souta asked

"Yes I'm fine." Kagome said as she sat up and took a drink of water her mother offered her.

"Kagome you look awesome!" Souta commented.

"Thanks, hey I haven't seen your forms yet." Kagome pouted

"Fine dear." Her mother said smiling, they transformed. Kagome's mother looked similar to Kagome. Her brother had longer hair, green eyes and was as tall as Kagome's human form. He grandfather had grey blue eyes, white hair and white wings. They all had white wings but Kagome's where pure white.

"How come Souta's eyes are green?" Kagome asked

"He gets that from your father." Sakura smiled

"Well you have to get packing." Grandpa said

"What about you?"" Kagome asked

"I have to watch the house. Don't worry about me though I want to stay here." Grandpa said as he walked to his room.

"Well let's pack then." Souta said. Sakura and Kagome nodded and went to pack

.


	6. Meeting Kagome's Father The Eastern Lord

I probably should have mentioned that tenshi means angel. Sorry about that. I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome, Souta and Sakura finished packing and jumped through the well. Their wings weren't up because they were in the way.

"Can we talk to my friends first?" Kagome asked

"Of course dear." Sakura answered smiling. They all walked into the hut and everyone jumped up.

"Guys it's me, Kagome." Kagome said

"Kagome?" Sango asked

"Yep. This is Souta my brother and my mother Sakura." Kagome said making introductions.

"Pleased to meet you." Sakura said bowing.

"Wow. What's going on Kagome you look like a demon?" Miroku asked

"I will explain when I get Inuyasha in here. Where did he go anyway?" Kagome asked

"I believe Inuyasha went to the sacred tree." Miroku said sitting back down.

"Thanks Miroku." Kagome said and ran out the door

"So I believe you're Sango and your Miroku. Is the little one Shippo?" Sakura asked

"Yes. How did you know?" Sango asked

"Kagome's showed us pictures of you guys." Souta said taking a seat

"And I apologise but I don't remember your name." Sakura said

"It's ok my name is Kaede." Kaede said

"Pleasure to meet you." Sakura said smiling

"Can you explain to us what happened?" Sango asked

"Gladly." Sakura smiled and started explaining.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked when she walked into the clearing.

"Kagome is that you?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha moping in the branches.

"Inuyasha come down please." Kagome said looking hopefully at the tree. Inuyasha jumped down.

"What happened to you?" Inuyasha asked with wide eyes. Kagome explained what happened.

"Oh ok." Inuyasha said after she finished

"Inuyasha. I wanted to talk to you…about Kikyo." Kagome said. Inuyasha's eyes fell to his feet.

"Ok." He said sadly, Kagome sat down on the ground before the tree and motioned him to sit with her, he did.

"I'm really sorry for what I had to do, but she needed to go Inuyasha. She didn't belong here, not because she was not needed but because her time was already supposed to be over. She was corrupted by hate and wanted to kill. She wasn't the Kikyo you knew before. I hope you understand that. She was living in a world full of sadness for her, she did love you but not the form she had on this earth." Kagome said looking over at her friend.

"I know. It's hard to let go though. The Kikyo I love so much was brought back to life when she didn't want to be." Inuyasha said his eyes still downcast.

"I hope you can forgive me for what I did." Kagome said looking hopefully at him

"I don't blame you for what you did but I know she had to go. I forgive you but I should be asking for forgiveness. Will you forgive me Kagome for al the nasty things I did to you?" Inuyasha asked looking up at her.

"Of course I forgive you Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled "And now I shall give you a friend hug!" Kagome shouted and glomped Inuyasha.

"Thanks Kagome." Inuyasha said and hugged her.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked back inside the hut and Sakura tried to roundhouse kick Inuyasha but Kagome caught her foot.

"Mom we sorted it out. We are friends again." Kagome said

"I apologise for the way I treated your daughter. Please forgive me." Inuyasha said bowing. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede and Souta were shocked.

"I forgive you Inuyasha." Sakura said patting his head.

"Wow Inuyasha's finally grown up." Shippo said amazed

"What do you mean finally!" Inuyasha asked jumping up

"Maybe not." Shippo said and ran as Inuyasha chased him.

"Same old Inuyasha." Sango smiled

"I know yea. Oh did mum explain to you why were demons?" Kagome asked

"Yes." Miroku replied

"Ok everyone SIT down. I need to explain another thing." Kagome said. Inuyasha crashed to the grown without cursing. He made his way over to everyone else.

"Ok I don't think mom's explained what we need to do." Kagome said, everyone shook their heads.

"I thought you would like to explain that dear." Sakura said

"Thanks. We need to travel to uh wait where were we supposed to go?" Kagome asked

"We have to meet up with your father first, then we head to the north for the festival." Sakura answered

"Ok so we have to head to my fathers place in the eastern lands. Then we have to head north for the spring festival. In between then we are expecting a visit from Sesshomaru." Kagome said

"What! How do you know that?" Inuyasha asked

"Because you are needed to attend the spring festival. He has to take you or he will be punished. Inuyasha can you please cooperate if he gets punished you'll have the blame." Kagome answered

"Like hell I will!" Inuyasha yelled and crossed his arms

"Please Inuyasha." Kagome said pleadingly

"Please Inuyasha, there is no need for this." Sakura said

"Come on Inuyasha." Souta said

"Inuyasha be responsible for once." Miroku commented

"Be a grown up." Sango commented

"Yea come on Inuyasha." Shippo said

"Ok! OK! I'll do it." Inuyasha grumbled

"WOOHOO!" everyone cheered.

"Well should we get going, I want to see your father really badly now." Sakura said eagerly.

"Ok mom. Let's go guys!" Kagome called.

Sesshomaru was reading through his mail. He read the one about the spring festival and cringed.

'That means I have to see my half breed half brother Inuyasha and his group.' Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched. He went outside and called Rin and Jaken. Jaken grabbed ah un and they were on the way.

The group reached the eastern castle quicker then they thought, but they did have a brief feel of Kagome's fluffy wings.

"Halt! Who goes there?" The guards asked

"It is I, Sakura Higurashi! Step aside." Sakura commanded

"Sorry milady!" The guards apologised and bowed.

"Let us go." Sakura said and walked inside. Everyone followed.

"Wow." Souta and Kagome said as they walked through the castle.

"Mate is that you?" A male voice asked. Sakura gasped and ran towards the voice.

"Hiroto!" Sakura called as she ran through to him.

"Sakura! How I've missed you." Hiroto said as he hugged her. Hiroto had jet black hair, green eyes, claws, fangs and a green cross on his forehead.

"Father?" Kagome asked as she walked forward

"Kagome! Souta!" Hiroto called out

"Father!" Kagome cried as she ran over to hug him. Souta did as well.

"Kagome you're the eastern princess?" Miroku asked shocked

"I guess I am." Kagome replied smiling.


	7. Dreams

I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome and everyone else except Inuyasha were taken to get fitted for the festival. Inuyasha had to wait until Sesshomaru came to get him to get his. Inuyasha was now sitting in the room he was given. He was bored as all hell. He walked into the corridor and looked for anyone he could talk to. Luckily a servant walked pass.

"Hey." He called out

"Yes sir?" The servant asked

"Do you know if there is anything I could do?" Inuyasha asked

"I Don't know sorry sir." The servant said scurrying off

"Keh." Inuyasha said and went back into his room.

Kagome had finished getting fitted for her kimono so she decided to check on Inuyasha. She knocked on the door and waited, there was no answer so she walked in. Inuyasha was asleep in the middle of the room.

'I guess he either got tired or he got bored.' Kagome thought to herself. She looked back at him and noticed there was a small line of tears on his face. Kagome reached over and wiped them away.

'It must have been hard to see a person you love have to die by a friend's hand.' Kagome thought sadly to herself. She left the room and walked to her own. She sat in the middle and meditated.

'Damn of all the places he had to go he had to be here.' Sesshomaru mentally cursed as he approached the front gates of the eastern castle.

"Sesshomaru-sama a pleasure to see you." On of the guards greeted kneeling.

"I have no need to go inside but do ask Lord Hiroto to send my half brother out." Sesshomaru said glaring

"Of course milord." The guard said walking into the castle.

"Sesshomaru-sama why do you not like this castle so much?" Rin asked innocently, Sesshomaru didn't answer.

'The reason being the daughter of the east was already supposed to return and if she has I have to mate her. If only my father hadn't agreed to that when I was young.' Sesshomaru thought bitterly.

"Hey." Inuyasha said as he walked towards Sesshomaru

"Hn." Sesshomaru said turning to leave

"Jerk." Inuyasha muttered

"Half breed." Sesshomaru countered

"You wanna start something!" Inuyasha yelled

"Osuwari!" Kagome shouted "No fighting Inu-chan!"

"Keh." Inuyasha scoffed as he stood up and followed Sesshomaru

Kagome sat down and tried to meditate again but there was a tapping noise at her door.

"Yes?" Kagome asked

"Kagome dear we have to discuss the festival." It was her mother

"Again?" Kagome whined

"Yes, no come on young lady." Kagome's mother said opening the door

"I'm moving, I'm moving." Kagome sighed as she dragged her feet out the door.

"Faster." Sakura laughed

"Ok, ok mom." Kagome smiled

Sango, Shippo and Miroku were sitting in Sango's room playing cards.

"Do you have any tens?" Sango asked

"No go fish." Miroku said in a bored tone.

"This is boring." Shippo whined

"I know but what else is there to do?" Miroku asked

"I don't know." Shippo replied

"How much longer until the festival?" Sango asked

"About three weeks I think it was." Miroku said lying down.

"And there are gonna be all demons?" Shippo asked

"No this is an event where everyone invites a least one human. So we wont be the only one's there." Sango said as she lied down on her back.

"So I guess we're gonna be bored for a long time then." Shippo commented lying down as well.

Kagome walked down the hall back to her room. She was finally ale to get some rest. But her dreams were depressing ones.

The next morning

Kagome woke up with sweat dripping down her face, she heavily panted.

"Kagome dear are you ok?" Her mother asked stepping into the room.

"I had a dream of Sango's village burning and of how her family died." Kagome panted

"Wait, a dream you say?" Sakura asked

"Uh huh, it was like I was standing right there in the middle of it all." Kagome answered

"I see. I hope you don't mind but I have to discuss something with your father now, get dressed and go to breakfast I will be there afterwards." Sakura said very seriously.

"Ok." Kagome said and walked to her bathing room. After she was changed she walked to the dinning hall to meet her friends.

Sesshomaru felt like ripping Inuyasha's head off. While they had travelled back towards the west. Inuyasha had not shut up. Right now him and Rin were happily talking while Jaken growled about being stuck with humans and half demons.

"So Rin what type of flowers do you like?" Inuyasha asked

"I like the pretty ones that grow on the walls of the castle." Rin said smiling brightly

"My mother took me to see them one time." Inuyasha said smiling

"Really?" Rin asked excitedly, she hadn't had a person she could talk to for ages and now she was really excited.

"Yea." Inuyasha answered. Rin was such a happy child and he couldn't help but talk to her.

"So what do you like to do Inu-sama?" Rin asked

"Me? Well I don't really know." Inuyasha said trying not to think of something revolving around killing.

"What's something you would die without?" Rin asked, Inuyasha paused to think for a second. 'Friends.' Was the first thing that came into his mind

"My friends." Inuyasha answered. They soon reached the gates of the western castle

"Good to see you again milord." One of the guards said

"Hn."

"Lord Inuyasha had returned as well." The other guard said shocked

"Yo." Inuyasha replied holding up his hand.

Kagome had talked to Sango and asked about her village and the deaths that were included in it. Sango looked at her feet and asked why. Kagome told her of her dream and Sango gasped. Kagome now sat in deep thought of what her dream might mean. Without noticing it she fel into a light doze.

Kagome was awoken by a loud crash from Sango's room.

"HENTAI!" Sango's scream wandered through the halls.

'Sango must have hit Miroku.' She thought yawning

"That time it was about Miroku's father's death." Kagome said aloud, tears made wet tracks on her face.

"I really don't understand that. I know it's a true fact but how did she come to see it in her dreams?" Hiroto asked

"That's what I thought but it's not possible, we have to see if she has anymore dreams like that to confirm it." Sakura answered

"Hey mom." Kagome yawned from the doorway.

"Hi sweetie." Sakura said sweetly

"What time is it?" Kagome asked rubbing her eyes

"About 4 in the afternoon."

"Ok. I was sleeping and I lost track of time that's why."

"Wait. What did you dream about?" Sakura asked

"Miroku's father's death." Kagome said quietly

Miroku sneezed in the other room.

"Bless you." Sango said

"Thank you." Miroku replied

"Are you getting sick Miroku?" Shippo asked

"No, I think a special lady must be thinking of me." Miroku said with a pervy smile

"Hentai." Sango muttered as she hit him over the head.

Kagome had entered the dining room later than everyone else.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Sango asked

"Yea I've just been…thinking." Kagome said with a blank expression. She sat down and stared at her food with a dazed look.

"Kagome. Hey Kagome. Kagome!" Shippo yelled waving his hand in front of her face.

"Uwah?" Kagome said dumbly

"Are you sure you're ok Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked eyeing her

"Yes im fine." Kagome said smiling brightly

"If you say so." Souta grumbled under his breath. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

"I wonder how Inuyasha's doing with his brother." Kagome wondered.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had yet to fight. Sesshomaru didn't bother because Rin was constantly hanging around him asking questions and he did not wish to destroy his home. Inuyasha also because he didn't want to upset Rin, he promised Kagome and strangely he didn't feel like it.

"Bye, bye Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said as she ran down the hall to Inuyasha's room. At first Rin stayed around Sesshomaru but she decided today to mix it up by seeing Inuyasha as well.

"Hello Inuyasha-sama! Rin is here!" Rin yelled as she entered his room Inuyasha was standing at the window.

"Rin-chan? I didn't expect you to be here I thought you would be hanging around that bast- brother of mine." Inuyasha said covering up his swear.

"Rin decided to see Inuyasha-sama because she felt as if she was ignoring you." Rin said smiling.

"Rin why are you talking in first person?" Inuyasha asked

"Because Sesshomaru-sama talks like that sometimes as well." Rin said smiling

"Not that it's bothering me but can you talk like we were before without all the first person stuff?" Inuyasha asked

"Ok Inuyasha-sama." Rin said still with a big grin.

"You don't have to say sama Rin it's just Inuyasha." Inuyasha said sitting up with his legs crossed.

"Ok Inu-chan!" Rin laughed, Inuyasha twitched

"Inu-chan? Why that nick name?" Inuyasha asked

"Because Kagome called you that." Rin laughed, Inuyasha growled then sighed "You don't like it?" Rin asked with big eyes

"No, no! it's not that but…er… ok then only you and Kagome can call me that." Inuyasha said quickly.

"Yay!" Rin yelled and hugged him.

I apologise for not updating sooner please don't kill me! XD


	8. Letters

I don't own Inuyasha at all.

Kagome sat with Sango, Miroku and Shippo playing truth or dare.

"Alright, truth." Sango said smirking at Kagome

"Is it true that…you love Miroku?" Kagome said smirking triumphantly at her pink cheeks.

"Oooo." Shippo said grinning

"Shut up! I'm not answering that!" Sango yelled

"Fine, is it true that you want to wear Miroku's robes because they look comfy?" Kagome asked

"Yes." Sango huffed

"I thought I was the only one." Kagome laughed

"Wait what?" Miroku asked

"Don't worry about it." Kagome grinned

"I don't know about you guys but im going to bed." Shippo yawned and left the room

"Shippo's got the right idea. Good night." Sango said and left as well.

"Well Kagome it's just you and me." Miroku said with a mischievous glint in his eye

"Good night Miroku." Kagome said sternly, inside she was laughing

"Good night Kagome-sama." Miroku said smiling as he left.

'It would be good if I could stop having these terrible dreams.' Kagome thought to herself. She was trying to predict who was next, it was sad really. Kagome lay down on her futon. 'Positive thoughts, positive thoughts.' She thought to herself as if it might help.

"Rin I can't play anymore you need to go to sleep." Inuyasha said as he held the little giggling child.

"But Inu-chan I want to play some more." She whined

"No you need to sleep." He said sternly

"But…" She started with wide eyes

"Ok, ok if you go now I'll play longer tomorrow." Inuyasha said as he placed her in her bed.

"Good night Inu-chan." Rin yawned

"Good night Rin-chan." Inuyasha said leaving the room. He walked towards his own room and crashed asleep as soon as he was on his bed. Rin was more energetic then he thought and now he was dead tired.

Sesshomaru sat in his study, when he heard Rin had gone to sleep he got back to reading his letters. Sesshomaru was a tiny bit surprised that Inuyasha could get Rin to go to bed quickly. It would take Jaken and the servants at least an hour to get her to bed.

Kagome didn't know she had tears on her face until a servant that gave her a letter pointed it out.

'Shippo's this time.' She thought sadly 'This is getting really bothersome now, I didn't even notice my tears this time.' Kagome thought as she washed up. leaving the letter on her bed she walked out for breakfast when she was dressed.

"Good morning Kagome." Hiroto said smiling

"You're awfully cheerful this morning." Kagome smiled

"Maybe." Her father replied smirking. Kagome laughed. After breakfast Sakura and Hiroto gathered Kagome's friends for a conference. Kagome was in her room reading the letter.

"Has Kagome mentioned any dreams she's had?" Sakura asked

"Yes." Sango replied

"About death?" Sakura asked

"Yes, it was my father and Sango's village. She told us how real it seemed." Miroku answered

"Today she seemed depressed as well. It might have been Shippo, Rin, Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's family. The only thing was she didn't talk about it." Sango commented

"It may be as I assumed." Hiroto said to Sakura

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked

"I remember when I was young I saw visions of what people would do next. This lasts for a month. But Hiroto didn't have this effect, nor did Souta. We thought it might happen to females only but my father had gone through seeing the way others would die, also My mother didn't go through this stage. Kagome might be going through it but we didn't ting so because it would have happened before she found out what she was." Sakura announced

"So for a month she will have visions of deaths of families and such?" Sango asked

"It's usually off and on. The visions might lessen during her weeks, it may depend on whos she's with. Because so far it's been Sango and Miroku and im guessing probably Shippo was her dream last night." Sakura said

"So what about the festival?" Shippo asked "Wont she have a ton of overloading dreams?"

"Seeing as this is the first week of the month is don't think so because the festival is three weeks away." Hiroto commented.

Kagome thought of the letter she had gotten.

'_I will be where you least suspect,_

_I will enter your dreams_

_I will be unknown or known _

_Depending on you intelligence _

_If you don't figure out my identity _

_Things may go bad _

_Lives lost, hatred of others_

_I am on the tip of your tongue_

_But you won't know me yet_

_Heres a clue: You know me but not yet I am closer than you think. _

But what could that mean!' Kagome raged in her mind.

"I would have guessed Naraku but I don't think so because I know Naraku and this person said I do not know them, besides I don't sense any evil energy coming from this note." Kagome said aloud. She read over it again and again trying to find any other clues.

"Kagome your father and I must leave for a brief meeting with the northern lord about the festival. We'll see you later ok?" Sakura said as she entered her room

"Ok see ya mom." Kagome said not lifting her eyes from the paper.

Around lunch time there was a commotion going on in the servant's quarters.

"Ok, ok what's going on?" Sango yelled getting fed up with all the loud talking.

"Nothing to do with you human!" One of them snapped

"That's no way to talk to a guest." Kagome hissed at them

"Sorry milady." The servant apologised

"Sango's right. What is going on here?" Kagome asked

"The lady and lord have left us a few tasks to do so we began arguing about who gets the first break." Another servant replied

"I deserve a break! I've had to do the dishes night and day!" A female servant complained

"No! I do I've been working without sleep for weeks now!" A male servant complained and the servants started arguing again.

"ENOUGH!" Kagome roared, everyone quietened down. "Now everyone pair up with someone." Kagome ordered, no one moved. "NOW!" the servants quickly ran into pairs. "Now you stay here, you go over there." Kagome said pointing and directing servants into groups.

"Now what milady?" A servant asked

"That group gets the first break, NO COMPLAINTS, and after a while I'll yell out the next break time." Kagome said, the servants rushed away to do their tasks.

"That must have been annoying." Sango said

"It was especially if you have good hearing." Kagome sighed she walked with Sango and they chatted about random stuff.

"Goodbye!" Sakura and Hiroto waved to the northern lord and lady. They began the trip back home.

"So we don't have that long until the festival arrives." Hiroto said

"I know. But I'm worried, at the mention of Kagome's name the son of the northern lord turned around with a very bad thought." Sakura said

"You know I almost forgot you could read minds. I saw that as well but I chose to ignore it, our girl is strong she wont let anyone get in her way." Hiroto said

"I'm also starting to wonder what Kagome's power is. I know Souta can move things with his mind. But I'm not sure what Kagome would be able to do." Sakura said

"Same here, but I wouldn't worry. Her power will come after her dreams of death are over." Hiroto said placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Every half hour or so Kagome would yell.

"NEXT BREAK TIME!" down the halls. The servants would run to do more jobs. She was so glad when Sakura and Hiroto got home.

"Hey mom! Hey dad!" Kagome greeted hugging them.

"Hi sweetie." Sakura said smiling at her daughter "Were you able to handle things?"

"Yea it was fine." Kagome said smiling.


	9. The First Day of the festival

I don't own Inuyasha, there was going to be nothing interesting, except fittings for the festival, happening through the next couple of weeks so I put a time skip in.

Everyone started heading out for the spring festival in the north. Miroku and Sango flew on Kirara while Kagome, Hiroto, Sakura and Souta flew. Shippo was on Kagome's shoulder.

"This is fun." Kagome said

"I know sis aint it just great." Souta said smiling Kagome nodded.

Sesshomaru had gotten everyone outside with no quarrels. Sesshomaru made Inuyasha ride on ah un while Rin rode on his cloud. Jaken had to stay and keep everything in place while he was gone. So far they had no obstacles in their path. Rin was taking to Inuyasha non stop. Inuyasha's head was spinning from her questions. Sesshomaru thought of why he hadn't asked Inuyasha why he was at the east and decided he should.

"Inuyasha." He said

"Yea." Inuyasha gruffly replied

"What were you doing at the eastern palace?" Sesshomaru asked

"I can't tell. I promised I wouldn't. So just wait until we get to the north." Inuyasha said

"Hn." Sesshomaru grunted and started picking up speed. Soon Inuyasha could see Kagome, her family and Miroku, Sango and Shippo.

"Hi guys!" He waved

"Sup Inu-chan!" Kagome yelled holding the peace sign. Rin laughed, Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention.

"So Inuyasha how was your trip?" Sango asked

"Kinda boring except Rin kept me busy with her questions." Inuyasha replied. Sesshomaru sped up again.

"Bye!" Inuyasha and Rin waved.

"Bye! I wonder what was wrong with that jerk Sesshomaru that he had to speed up. I wanted to talk to Inu-chan more." Kagome said

"I don't know, but I know he hates us." Sango said

"Yea but I love his fluffy thingy." Kagome said

"Oh yea I like that too it looks so comfortable." Sango said. The girls giggled.

When they reached the north it was at least 4PM.

"Higurashi Family and friends?" The guards asked

"Hai." Hiroto answered

"Follow me." One of the guards asked. They walked inside and found everything neatly decorated.

"Woah." Kagome and Souta said as they saw everything. Sakura and Hiroto laughed.

"Here are your rooms." The guard said leaving. Beside the door there was a name plaque showing whose room was whos.

"That's awesome." Shippo said

"I know right." Kagome said

"Everyone has to change into their dinning clothes." Sakura said

"Kay." Kagome replied going into her and Shippo's room.

Everyone met Sakura at the hall outside their room section.

"Where to now?" Sango asked

"We are going to dinner. The servant should be here soon." Sakura said just as a servant rushed around the corner.

"Hello follow me please." The servant said. they were guided to the outside of the dinning hall. There was a demon outside introducing all who entered.

"Entering: Sakura Higurashi and her mate Hiroto Higurashi." The demon announced, Sakura and Hiroto entered the dinning hall.

"Entering: Sango the demon slayer, Miroku the monk and Shippo the kitsune." Over on the other table Inuyasha told Rin Shippo was here and she excitedly looked for him.

"I'll take you over later." Inuyasha laughed

"Entering: Souta Higurashi." Souta walked in and sat with everyone else.

"And finally from the Higurashi family, entering the lost princess: Kagome Higurashi!" The demon announced. When Kagome entered there was silence, then some male demons started wolf whistling at her. Sesshomaru was shocked but didn't show it.

'That miko is the eastern princess?' He thought confused

**_'She's beautiful.' _**His beast purred, Kagome had a blue kimono with a green flower pattern on, her hair was tied back in a low pony tail and she had red lipstick on.

'Quiet you.' Sesshomaru snapped at his beast.

"Hey Inu-chan, hi Rin-chan." Kagome said as she passed

"Kagome-sama you look beautiful!" Rin exclaimed

"So do you Rin!" Kagome said smiling. Rin had a pink kimono on with a Sakura pattern on it.

"Hey Kagome you look lovely." Inuyasha said smiling

"Thanks Inu, I love what you're wearing as well." Kagome said. Inuyasha had a blue kimono with a silver Sakura pattern, it looked nearly similar to what Sesshomaru usually wore.

"Hey Sesshomaru-_sama_." Kagome said glaring.

"Hn." Sesshomaru replied. He was wearing his usually white but instead of what he usually wore he had a blue flower pattern.

"How would you guys like to come and have dinner with us?" Kagome asked

"I want to say hi to Shippo." Rin said

"I guess if he's alright with it." Inuyasha said pointing to Sesshomaru

"He's invited to as well." Kagome said "It would be rude not to invite him if I invite you two." Rin jumped up and walked with Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru followed after.

"Hey Inuyasha." Souta said as Inuyasha sat down at their table.

"Hey Souta. Hi guys." Inuyasha said

"Hey." Everyone said at the same time

"Awkward." Kagome said smiling, the food came out and everyone started eating. Sakura noticed how tense Sesshomaru was.

'Just for you to know you do not have to mate her.' She said telepathically to him

'Why?' he asked

'We decided, she can choose from a selection or she can just choose someone. But we doubt she will pick you.' Sakura replied she saw Sesshomaru relax a bit then he blocked his mind.

'And I for one never knew he could do that.' Sakura thought to herself.

Kagome sat in the garden watching Rin and Shippo play with some of the other kids.

"Beautiful night ne?" A demon asked sitting next to her. He had short orange hair, muscular build and green eyes.

"Yes it's lovely." Kagome said string up at the sky. "I'm Kagome what's your name?" Kagome asked

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Ikkaku." The demon said

"Kagome!" Rin waved

"Yes Rin?" Kagome asked getting up.

"Come and play please?" Rin asked

"Sure thing honey." Kagome smiled and started playing with them. Sesshomaru who was sitting in a tree watched as she moved elegantly as she dodged being tagged. He found himself not wanting to not look at her.

'Why am I staring?' He asked himself. For once he didn't get a reply from his beast.

Kagome was laughing as they tried to catch her. Sesshomaru realised she looked beautiful, the way the moon lit up her face and the way she smiled.

"Ok I think it's gotten late enough time for bed." She announced, the kids whined she laughed

"Bye!" They all said as they went to their quarters. Sesshomaru jumped from the tree and took Rin.

Kagome and Shippo headed for their rooms.


	10. Fight

I don't own Inuyasha

Sesshomaru woke up and saw Kagome sitting in the garden meditating. She was dressed in her normal clothes, consisting of jeans, boots and a green tank top. He watched as she turned around to look at him, she smiled

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said

"Hn." He answered, Ikkaku walked into the garden over towards her.

"Good morning Kagome." He smiled

"Oh hello Ikkaku. Good morning to you too. Would you like sit?" Kagome asked

"Don't mind if I do." Ikkaku said sitting next to her.

'Wrecked my morning.' Sesshomaru thought angrily

**_'Damn that northern heir.' _**His beast huffed

'Indeed.' Sesshomaru replied

**_'Go after her.' _**His beast whined

'But she doesn't want us.' He argued

**_'OH so now you do want her for a mate.'_**

'…'

**_'Your hopeless, before you didn't want her for a mate and now you do. I guess it's the whole 'you want what you cant have' thing'_** his beast growled.

Kagome started to move towards the dinning hall, she noticed a few male demons were following her. She had a shirt on instead of a tank top because she noticed the amount of stares and glares she got.

"Good morning." Kagome said sitting in her place.

"Morning dear." Sakura smiled, all of Kagome's family were wearing modern clothes. Kagome started eating as well as everyone else. A female demon with blonde hair, blue eyes, she was dressed in a purple kimono with a slit going just before her hips, walked towards their table. She walked right up to Kagome.

"Yes?" Kagome asked after she stopped eating. The demon said nothing but slapped her.

"Stay away from my man!" She yelled

"What?" Kagome asked "I aint doing nothing!" Kagome shouted

"You've been seducing all the men here you tramp!" The demon shouted

"You thinks I've been seducing? What about this huh?" Kagome asked pulling the slit in her kimono. The blonde spalled her hand away, Kagome slapped her. The blond punched her into the table then jumped up on it to kick Kagome. Kagome jumped up and tackled her into the next table successfully breaking it. The two started fighting and soon there was a crowd around them, mainly males, yelling and cheering.

"Break it up!" Sakura shouted getting through the crowd, the crowd started booing and tried to block her path but Sakura just lumped over them. Sakura pulled Kagome away from the blonde demon at the same time as someone else pulled the blonde demon away. They were dragged away from each other. Kagome still wanted to kick her ass. Sakura dragged them into a hallway.

"What did you think you were doing!" Sakura demanded

"Defending myself." Kagome replied

"Well you didn't have to start a fight." Sakura sighed. "Go get cleaned up."

"Ok mom." Kagome said and started heading for her room. Kagome had smashed the plates that were on the table so she had bits of food in and on her clothes. She turned the corner and bumped into Sesshomaru.

"Morning." She said grumpily

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, Kagome was taken aback for a second but answered.

"Some stupid blonde demon told me to stay away from her man because apparently I had been seducing men. Then we started a fight in the dinning hall, now I have to go clean up." Kagome said

"I see, defending your honour." Sesshomaru replied

"I know right. But then mom dragged me away before I could do anything else." Kagome sighed. "Well I'm gonna go take another bath, thanks for listening." Kagome smiled and ran off, leaving Sesshomaru's heart going crazy.

Kagome went to the bath house to wash up, when she got out of the spring and went to change rooms she saw the blonde demon finishing changing.

"You!" Kagome pointed

"You!" The blonde pointed

"Can I know your name?" Kagome asked

"Why?" The blonde demon asked

"Because I feel rude if I cant call you a name." Kagome said

"Um ok my name is Emina. Since you asked my name I should ask you, what's your name?" Emina asked

"I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you." Kagome smiled holding out her hand, Emina shook her hand.

"Why did you think I was seducing men? Yesterday I was in a kimono and today im in jeans and a t-shirt, I don't think that was seducing." Kagome asked

"Well because all the men were staring at you with a hungry look in their eyes." Emina answered truthfully

"I didn't realise how many were staring, anyway who was your man as you mentioned before?" Kagome asked as she changed, Emina blushed

"Well its…Ikkaku, but he's not interested in me. I heard a rumour going around and apparently he wants you. I heard him talking to someone earlier thus confirming the rumour. But I also heard he wanted to kill someone here." Emina answered

"Oh, I just wanted to be friends, I'm not really interested in anyone at the moment." Kagome said

"Really I thought you were in some form of relationship with Sesshomaru. You always seem to be around him when I see you." Emina said

"No, he's a friend who tried to kill me on numerous occasions." Kagome said

"Oh."

"You know what, this is so funny. Before we wanted to kill each other and now we're friends." Kagome laughed

"I know right." Emina laughed and they exited the bath house.


	11. Revenge

I don't own Inuyasha

"I know right." Emina laughed and they exited the bath house. The two girls talked as they entered the gardens.

"You have to tell him you like him." Kagome said

"But what if he doesn't like me and rejects me completely?" Emina asked nervously

"Well then get to know him more." Kagome suggested.

"I'll try." Emina answered

"That a girl! Go for it!" Kagome grinned patting Emina on the back.

Sesshomaru walked down the hall towards his room when he heard some demons conversing.

"Well we should kill her." One said

"But there are too many demons around." Another said

"I don't care how or when or why just do it. Kagome Higurashi must die, she killed my brother!" The apparent leader snapped.

"But-"

"No buts! Now hop to it!" there were quick footsteps leaving the room. Sesshomaru walked to his room, sitting down he thought about what was said.

'Kill her. She killed his brother. But why?' he thought closing his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure there's a rumour going around about someone wanting you dead." Emina said

"I haven't heard it." Kagome said, Sesshomaru's eyes flew open. He looked out the window. Kagome and Emina sat chatting away.

"I can't remember who it was but apparently you killed his brother." Emina said

"I don't know anything like that. I'm gonna go to my room if that's ok with you." Kagome said getting up

"That's fine Kagome. Bye!" Emina said

'She knows of nothing.' Sesshomaru thought sitting back down

Kagome swung the door to her room open and was hit with the stench of blood. She saw a letter on the floor. She walked over and opened it up.

**I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE **

It read, it was written in blood.

"Disgusting." Kagome said and glared at the offending piece of paper. It suddenly caught aflame.

"Ack! What the hell?" Kagome said as she stomped on the piece of paper. "That was weird." She said once the flame had gone out. She sat on her bed and decided a quick nap wouldn't hurt. She fell asleep instantly.

A couple of hours later she woke up. Looking at he watch she realised it was dinner time. She changed into tracksuit pants and a long sleeve shirt and ran towards the dinning room, but she was stopped by a couple of large looking demons.

"Excuse me miss can you come with us please?" One of them asked

"I guess." Kagome said suspiciously. She followed the two strangers into the garden. The two said nothing as the stopped. After a long stretched silence one of them turned around and said.

"Forgive us Higurashi-sama." Then attacked. Kagome dodged and grabbed her dagger that was hidden in her clothes. She blocked an attack from one of them who swung a sword. She kicked the other into a tree.

Sesshomaru woke up and realised he had fallen asleep. Looking outside he realised it was dinner time. The sound of a sword diverted his attention, he looked towards the garden and saw Kagome fighting another demon.

"Why are you here?" Kagome demanded

"The master sent us to kill you." The demon told her.

"Why?"

"You killed his brother. That's what he told us." Kagome knocked the demon unconscious and went for the other. Looking around she found no one left in the clearing.

"Damn." Kagome said and headed for the dining room. Sesshomaru headed for the dinning room as well.

"Do you remember killing anyone's brother?" Sesshomaru asked when he saw Kagome, Kagome jumped and turned around to face him.

"No, I don't even know who the person who wants me dead is." Kagome said

"I see."

"I didn't get the usually 'Hn' reply! Woohoo!" Kagome laughed. Sesshomaru's heart started to beat faster.

'Damn attraction.' He cursed

"Well if your gonna stay out here im gonna meet you in the dinning room." Kagome laughed at his glare as she opened the double doors. When she looked in the room there were three daggers heading straight for her, there was no time to dodge them and Kagome was shocked that she didn't think of raising a barrier. Everything in her mind slowed down. Sesshomaru saw what was happening, grabbed Kagome and ducked. The daggers went over their heads. The whole room was silent.

"Who did that?" Sakura demanded after a while. The whole room started talking about what happened. Kagome blinked from where she was.

"Are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked, Kagome looked up and saw Sesshomaru's face with concern written all over it. She blushed and smiled

"Yeah. Thanks Sesshomaru." Kagome said getting up. Sesshomaru realised how much emotion he was showing and immediately changed to his usual blank face. He followed Kagome inside.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked

"Yea. Im lucky that Sesshomaru saved me." Kagome replied

"Thank you for saving my daughter Sesshomaru-sama." Sakura thanked

"Hn." He replied

Everyone sat down and ate their dinner.

Kagome walked back to her room and found another letter and by the smell in her room it was written in blood again. She opened it up:

**YOU'RE LUCKY THE WESTERN LORD WAS THERE. BUT NOT FOR LONG. **

Kagome scrunched up the paper and threw it on the ground. Like before it caught a flame.

"Now how in the world does that keep happening?" Kagome asked as the fire went out. She sat on her bed and wondered about the events of her day. She soon fell asleep.

In the morning Kagome's eyes flew open as she dodged a sword.

"This early in the morning. I cant take all this crap." Kagome grumbled dodging, she got a clear look and saw that it was a floating sword.

"What the hell." She said as the sword continued to swing. It nearly hit her bed. "I aint letting this thing wreck my room." She said as she ran out of her room. When she was in the gardens she started fighting the sword. She fought with her dagger. The sword was controlled by a strong force and was able to push her back into the small pond. She spluttered to the surface. The sword heading right for her she ducked and it hit the tree. She jumped from the water, her clothes were soaked.

"Damn." Kagome cursed, she jumped higher as the sword attacked. She jumped onto a windowsill, which was the one in Sesshomaru's room. The sword swung over her head as she fell back making a loud thud. Sesshomaru woke up and saw Kagome dodging the sword. He used Tokijin and shattered the sword.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome said turning towards him. He didn't have a shirt on and Kagome blushed. Kagome got up, she had a long shirt and shorts on.

"Walking around in that indecent amount of clothes." Sesshomaru said playfully shaking his head.

"You know you love it." Kagome laughed.

"Ah but how many fights with the other women will you get into for seducing other males?" Sesshomaru asked

"Good point. How about you give me a one of your shirts so I don't get bashed up?" Kagome asked smiling. Sesshomaru chucked her a long shirt. She put it on and tied it up.

"Is that better Sesshomaru-_sama_?" Kagome asked grinning.

"Yes now I wish to change. Get out." Sesshomaru said, Kagome laughed as she left the room.


	12. Snake

I don't own Inuyasha; in this fic all the tenshi's have the power to heal people and themselves

After Kagome had left Sesshomaru's room she headed for her own room, she walked down the hall smiling brightly.

'That was fun, I never knew Sesshomaru had a friendly side before.' She thought to herself, she reached her room predicting there would be a note she opened the door. Instead she found a demon that looked around the age of a teenage boy, looking shocked. She blinked.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Kagome asked. The demon tried to escape but Kagome followed him.

"Get back here!" Kagome yelled. She looked and saw the demon was holding something. She looked closer and saw it was shards of the jewel. Kagome picked up speed and tackled him to the ground. She grabbed the shards.

"What do you think your doing?" Kagome asked

"P-please don't hurt me." The demon quivered

"Will you tell me why you were in my room?" Kagome asked

"Naraku told me that I could save my mother if I gave him the shards you held. My mother is very sick…I didn't know what to do for her. Then he appeared and told me I could save my mother." The demon explained

"What's your name?" Kagome asked

"Haruki." The demon answered. He had short black hair, grey eyes and a scar across his left eye.

"Nice to meet you my names Kagome. How about you let me get changed and I'll go heal your mother." Kagome smiled

"Really?" Haruki asked

"I am a miko, I always help people regardless of what I think. Butt hat has nothing to do with why I will help." Kagome laughed

"You're a miko!" Haruki asked shocked. Kagome laughed

"Yes, can I go get changed now?" Kagome smiled

"Oh yea sorry." Haruki smiled. Kagome went up to her room and changed into tracksuit pants and a black long sleeved shirt. She had earrings on in the shape of a sword and bow and arrow.

"Lead the way!" Kagome grinned. She followed Haruki out of the castle.

Everyone was sitting down eating breakfast.

"Where's Kagome?" Sakura asked

"I don't know have you seen her?" Hiroto asked

"I saw her this morning." Sesshomaru answered

"Do you know where she is?" Sango asked

"No." Sesshomaru replied

"I hope she stays safe, there's a lot of talk about a demon wanting to kill her." Miroku said

"Yes and so far Sesshomaru's been saving her all the time." Sakura said.

"Yay go Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin laughed.

Kagome followed Haruki to a small hut. She went inside and found a female demon who looked like she was barely breathing.

"That's my mother." Haruki said voice shaking "Can you please help her?"

"Of course!" Kagome exclaimed "Isn't that the reason I came here." Kagome walked over to the woman. She was surrounded by an evil aura. Kagome put her hands over her body and concentrated. The evil aura felt like Naraku's but not so much like it. It felt weaker. Kagome started to purify it after a while it was done and when she looked at Haruki's mothers face she saw a strange necklace that wasn't there before. Kagome lifted the necklace off and saw Haruki's mother's eyes blink open, she quickly stuffed the necklace in her pocket.

"Hello miss are you ok?" Kagome asked

"Yes was I asleep for long?" The female asked, Kagome looked taken aback.

"Er um no you weren't." Kagome answered

"Mother!" Haruki exclaimed and ran over towards his mother.

"Haruki? What's the matter?" His mother asked

"Thank you Kagome." Haruki said before her hugged his mother. Kagome silently left the hut and started her journey back to the palace.

"What type necklace is this? Was it on her before or after I purified the evil around her?" Kagome asked herself as she stared at the necklace. It had and silver chain and an elegant dark purple stone on it.

'I don't sense any evil coming from it. So what is it?' Kagome asked herself to absorbed in the necklace she didn't notice the serpent following her until it struck. It bit her leg hard.

"Should have been paying attention." Kagome mumbled as she kicked the thing off her. She grabbed her sword earring, took it out of her ear and started chanting. As the serpent tried to attack again she cut the demon with her sword. It yelled in pain as it died.

"I'm so lucky I had these on." Kagome said as she replaced her earring. Kagome's earrings had the power to change into the weapon they looked like if the wearer chanted the right spell.

"Ouch." Kagome said as she walked on her leg. She bent down and healed it. She made her wings appear and took to the skies.

"She's still not here?" Sakura asked

"No." Sango replied.

"Oh where has she gone?" Sakura asked looking out the window. She saw Kagome fly into the castle grounds.

"She's back!" Sakura yelled and jumped out the window. The others rushed outside.

Kagome landed and wobbled on her leg.

'That should have healed by now what the hell?' Kagome thought to herself.

"Kagome!" She heard someone yell. She looked up and saw her mother running towards her.

"Oh hello moth-" Kagome said but she fainted before she finished her sentence.

"Kagome!" Sakura yelled.

"What happened!" Sango asked as she ran to Kagome.

"I dunno she just fainted." Sakura answered

"Quick get her to the infirmary!" Miroku said. Sakura grabbed her daughter and rushed to the infirmary.


	13. Reasons

I don't own Inuyasha

Sakura had asked everyone to leave the room so she could check up on her daughter. She sat down next to Kagome's body. She placed a hand on Kagome's forehead, there was no fever or anything. Sakura looked down at the sleeve of Kagome's shirt. She was holding a silver necklace. Sakura gasped and looked closer at it.

"It can't be. I sealed it away! The only person who knew about it was…" Sakura gasped and quickly knocked the necklace out of Kagome's. Sakura used the sleeve of her kimono to grab the necklace and ran out the room. Everybody else walked in as Kagome started to stir.

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed.

"Are you ok?" Rin asked

"I feel fine. Wait hold that thought." Kagome said she ran over to a small empty pail and threw up in it. "Ok now im ok." Kagome said as she sat back down.

"First of all. Where were you?" Inuyasha asked

"I went to go help a person tricked by Naraku." Kagome answered "I'll explain later when I can clearly remember what went down."

"Ok secondly how did you fall unconscious?" Sango asked

"I remember fighting a snake and getting bitten. That might be why. Hey where'd it go?" Kagome asked as she looked at her hands.

"Where did what go?" Shippo asked

"Don't worry I think I know who took it." Kagome said standing up. she wobbled a bit.

"Can you walk?" Sesshomaru asked, Kagome took a step and another step.

"I feel nauseous." Kagome said as she held her head in one hand. Sesshomaru silently walked over and picked her up shocking everyone.

"Where to?" He asked, Kagome blushed

"My room please." Kagome said. Sesshomaru walked out of the room.

"Rin's suspicion was right!" Rin laughed

"What do you mean Rin?" Inuyasha asked

"Sesshomaru likes no loves Kagome!" Rin smiled,

"I believe that is true." Miroku said

"Before he hated her though, why does he like her now?" Sango asked

"Arranged mating." Hiroto said

"What?" Shippo asked "You mean an arranged one?"

"Yes. When Kagome was young we promised his father that Sesshomaru and Kagome would mate at the right age. He told us that when he died we could have the decision to either make them mate or they could choose their own partners." Hiroto explained

"I'm guessing you cancelled it then?" Miroku said

"Yes."

"So it's the 'want what you cant have'." Sango snickered to herself.

Sesshomaru placed Kagome down on her small chair.

"Thank-you Sesshomaru. By the way could you send my mother in here please?" Kagome asked, Sesshomaru left the room silently and came back moments later with Sakura.

"Put me down!" Sakura yelled. He placed Sakura next to Kagome.

"Thanks Sesshomaru. Can you leave us for a couple of minutes?" Kagome asked, Sesshomaru left the room without answering

"Now mom, I know you know." Kagome said turning to her mother

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura said

"That necklace had a certain scent on it." Kagome said

"I still don't know what it's about."

"Mom. Tell me what you know." Kagome growled.

"Alright then! Listen because I will only tell you once."

"Ok."

"Now it started before you were born. Your father had been sent to the west to negotiate with Sesshomaru's father. I went on a small trip with the southern lord. We went to the mountains and fell down into a small cave that was at the bottom of the cliff. When we fell in there was a small dusty box on the ground in front of us. The southern lord started to try and find our way out and I looked over at the box. When I touched it I fell unconscious. As I awoke I looked over at the necklace the glittering stone looked as if it had a face that was laughing at me. I was young and couldn't really control my temper so I cast a spell on the pendant so that it wouldn't affect me when I touched it, the spell worked but when it is on another woman it starts inwardly killing them by placing a large amount of miasma through the system. I always kept it on me because it would not hurt me. After you were born we met back up with the southern lord. He had two sons t the time. One of them played with you and the other glared at you while I had my chat with the southern lord. Then when I came and checked on you I found your eyes red one of his son's unconscious and one of them dead. I cleaned up the mess and apologised to the southern lord. I though he would strike me but he saw your eyes and told me I needed to get you used to living without demons. Apparently you had gone insane because you thought you were above them. After that I took you and my father. We left for the bone eaters well. I put a spell on it so only Higurashi blood could get through. When we got out on the other side I disguised us as humans and let us blend into the human world. I often went back to visit your father though." Sakura told her

"Oh my. So the one who wants me dead is…" Kagome started

"The son who was nice to you. he went insane and killed his mother without telling his father but I witnessed it I was pregnant with Souta at the time. I was going to tell but he said he would kill me and my son if I did."

"What's his name?" Kagome asked

"His name is Hiroshi." Sakura said


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Inuyasha

Everyone had left to let Kagome rest for a bit.

'At least now I know who wants me dead.' Kagome thought as she lay down on her futon. She turned over to her right side and started out the window.

'He must have people sending those notes.' Kagome said just as another note fluttered through the window. She caught it and sighed.

"Written in blood again." She groaned

**SO NOW YOU KNOW MY IDENTITY BUT SO WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I LOOK LIKE.**

"Well that's an obvious factor." Kagome said scrunching up the letter, she tossed on the ground. It didn't burst into flames like last time.

"At least it didn't, oh wait yea it just did." Kagome groaned as the scrunched up note was eaten by the flames

"I'll talk to mom later than." Kagome said getting up.

"What about me?" Sakura asked as she walked into Kagome's room with a glass of water.

"Speak of the devil. Is it strange that every time I throw a note on the ground it bursts into flames?" Kagome asked

"It bursts into flames?" Sakura asked

"Yea and I don't know why." Kagome answered

"Then that might be your power." Sakura said

"What? I thought I only had miko powers." Kagome said confused

"Well you would have a miko power and a tenshi power." Sakura told her

"So its fire?" Kagome asked

"It could be, or it could be a different elemental system."

"Like I can control some of the elements?"

"Yes, but I think the fire is effecting you because you are not relaxing enough and you ar stressed and angry."

"Well I don't know how to stop it."

"Hm…. Oh I got it! Act like Sesshomaru for 2 days ,not counting today, and see what the outcome is." Sakura said

"That would be really fun. This Kagome accepts." Kagome laughed

"Kagome." Sakura warned

"This one knows." Kagome said coldly. 'Im gonna have so much fun.' Kagome thought gleefully. 'But first some more rest.' Kagome thought as she yawned.

Sesshomaru was walking down to his bedroom and he heard the same voices who wanted to kill Kagome.

"You failed! Why am I surrounded by such fools!" The leader yelled

'The southern lord's son.' Sesshomaru thought as he recognised the tone.

"Sir why not just ill her yourself!" One of the helpers yelled

"You dare question me!" The southern heir yelled

"No sir." The minion grumbled

"Good. Now we need to take out the western lord. he is interfering too much. This is what I command, now be gone with you." The southern lord said. Sesshomaru walked into his room and looked outside at the garden.

'Stupid twerp.' Sesshomaru said as he remembered the details of the conversation.

**_'How dare he try to kill our mate.'_** His beast roared

'Yea… wait. Shut up you!' Sesshomaru snapped

**_'I'll go but I'll be back. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!' _**

'Damn him to hell! Who does he think he is? Well I've had enough!' A demon grumbled as he trudged towards the section where the Higurashi family were staying.

'Maybe it was an accident I don't know but he has no right to treat us like crap!' he approached Kagome's door and knocked on it lightly.

"Wait a minute." Kagome's voice came from the other side of the door. There was the sound of rustling and then she opened the door. "Hello, who are you?" Kagome asked

"Can I talk to you in private?" he asked

"Sure thing. I guess." Kagome said and led him into her room. He sat down and she did as well.

"There is a barrier around my room so this conversation will stay between us." Kagome announced. The demon sighed

"Milady, my name is Rikuto. I know you wouldn't want to help me but… I worked for Hiroshi, I was his friend until he suddenly went berserk and started demanding where you were. He took me and another demon here and told us we have to kill you. I'm sick and tired of it now. Can you please help me get my old friend back?" Rikuto asked bowing low.

"I find no problem in helping you try and get your friend back but I only have two requests. Which is that you are not aloud to speak of our meeting and you must tell me what Hiroshi looks like." Kagome said. Rikuto raised from his bow. He had short orange hair, blue eyes, a small scar on his left cheek, he wore a black kimono and had a sword at his hip.

"Here have this." Rikuto said handing her a small painting.

"Wow." Kagome said at the details in the painting

"It was painted before he went hell bent on killing you." Rikuto commented.

"Well I shall do the best I can. Make your departure quick." Kagome said opening the door. Rikuto gave a short bow and ran out of her room. Kagome shut the door and sat on her bed.

'Now I know your identity so ha ha.' Kagome thought as she wen back to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Inuyasha

As Kagome was drifted back into the waking world she realised she hadn't had dreams of anyone's death for a while. She shot up at a throwing sound as she did a bottle made of glass smashed into her face. She panicked and crawled over to try and find something to clean her face. Her family rushed into the room as soon as they heard the shattering of the glass. They saw Kagome with broken glass and blood dripping down her face.

"Souta get something to clean her face! Hurry!" Sakura ordered, Souta dashed out of the room quickly and grabbed a wet cloth. He passed it to his mother who started to clean Kagome's face. Kagome screamed.

"Shhh dear, calm down." Sakura tried to comfort her but it appeared as if the glass had got into her eyes. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru entered the room and Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Rin followed.

"What happened?" Sango asked panic clearly laced in her voice.

"I don't know!" Souta answered. Sakura finished cleaning Kagome's face.

"Kagome can you open your eye's for us." Sakura instructed

"I'll try." Kagome said and opened her eyes a centimetre before shutting them and moaning in agony.

"Could you see at all?" Miroku asked

"I couldn't see anything but red." Kagome answered.

"Let's head to the infirmary." Hiroto said helping Kagome up. Everyone headed slowly for the infirmary.

"I see. She has been blinded. For a Inu-tenshi it shouldn't take too long but she wont heal something is blocking her powers. Most likely the substance in the glass." The doctor informed them.

"Oh no. Do you have any treatments?" Sakura asked

"Because I do not know what exactly was in the glass I cannot identify a solution. But I would suggest she doesn't open her eyes until they are healed. Chances are she might cause infection to them if she opens them sooner." The doctor said sadly.

"I understand." Sakura said

"I'll leave you alone." The doctor left the room.

"It's obvious that she is in danger if she stays alone." Sango said getting straight to the point.

"I realise that and that's why I nominate Sesshomaru to take care of her in this room. Everyone else will deal with the other rooms surrounding the areas." Sakura said

"What! Why leave him with her?" Inuyasha yelled

"Do you dare to question my opinion on safety for MY DAUGHTER!" Sakura yelled at him. Inuyasha's ears fell flat against his skull.

"No ma'am." Inuyasha said

"Good." Sakura huffed. Kagome let out a little laugh.

"As long as I have someone to guide me I'll be alright." Kagome said smiling.

"If you are alright Kagome-sama I suggest we all try and find our culprit." Miroku said

"Oh wait." Kagome said and fished inside her kimono pulling out a picture. "He's the one on the left." Kagome said holding the small painting out.

"Where did you get this?" Sango asked

"Secret source." Kagome said smiling. Everyone except Sesshomaru left the room.

"I thought for sure you would say, 'This Sesshomaru will not baby sit an annoying wench.'" Kagome said mocking his tone of voice.

"Hn, you thought wrong young miko." Sesshomaru said. Kagome gasped.

"You actually said a full sentence." She joked.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said smirking

"One word replies again. And why do I get the feeling you're smirking?" Kagome asked

"One could only wonder why." Sesshomaru replied

"Oh now I know that you are smirking for sure." Kagome laughed. After a long stretched silence Sesshomaru asked her,

"Where did you find that picture?"

"I cannot reveal that as yet." Kagome said deadly serious.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said

"Oh crap I just remembered today I was supposed to act like you to see how my powers would turn out." Kagome cursed

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I guess she wouldn't mind." Kagome said.

"What are you babbling about wench?" Sesshomaru asked

"Nothing dog boy." Kagome replied

"Hn." Sesshomaru said. Kagome stood up from her bed and tried to find him. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"I don't know." Kagome said "I guess I'm just bored."

"Hn. Take my hand." Sesshomaru instructed. Kagome moved her hand, which was gripping Sesshomaru's forearm, down to his hand. Sesshomaru led her out of the room and into the gardens.

"I smell flowers. Are we in the garden?" Kagome asked

"Hai." Sesshomaru replied. Sitting down. Kagome was confused and let go of his hand but stayed standing. A female neko-youkai walked into the garden.

"What the hell! Stay away from him!" She yelled and charged for Kagome. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and yanked her down, she landed in his lap.

"Back off." Sesshomaru growled. The female ran off.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked

"A female who was upset with the fact you were with me." Sesshomaru replied

"Oh." Kagome said and leaned back. Her back hit Sesshomaru's chest and she gasped quickly jumping up but fell over a branch on the ground. A small group of stuck up female's started laughing at her misfortune. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and helped her up, then started spinning her as if he was dancing with her. The small group of demoness' immediately stopped their laughing. Sesshomaru smirked as they rushed off.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked

"Nothing my dear." Sesshomaru said playfully.

"Oh I see my _darling_." Kagome said joining in with Sesshomaru's little game. The two danced in the garden unaware of the jealous eyes of Ikkaku watching them.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Inuyasha.

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat in the garden just relaxing peacefully. Ikkaku entered and glared at Sesshomaru.

"Hey Kagome how are ya?" He asked cheerfully

"Ikkaku is that you?" Kagome asked

"The one and only." Ikkaku said grinning but still glaring still Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled. Kagome just sat there confused. There was an awkward silence break.

"Um I think I want to go back and sleep for a while. Sesshomaru can you take me to my room?" Kagome asked officially breaking the silence.

"Hn." Sesshomaru answered and picked her up bridal style earning a growl from Ikkaku. He just smirked.

"Bye then Kagome have fun resting." Ikkaku said though Kagome was sure she heard his voice growling. When Sesshomaru placed her on her bed she asked him,

"What was that all about!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sesshomaru answered

"Why were you and Ikkaku growling?" Sesshomaru sighed.

"Do you know the other meaning of the festival?" He asked

"No."

"It's to ensure every lord or lady has a mate. I've never shown an interest to these things." Sesshomaru said

"But you hate me why would you stop Ikkaku from even trying?" Kagome asked

"I don't completely hate….you." He said, Kagome stayed silent for a couple of minutes.

"Erm well. Could you stand guard outside my door?" Kagome asked, Sesshomaru said nothing and stood outside the door.

'Now my head is spinning.' Kagome thought as she lied down on her futon. 'And not being able to see sucks.' Kagome though angrily as she drifted off to the land of dreams.

'Why did I tell her that?' Sesshomaru asked himself as he leaned on the wall.

**_'Well maybe it was the right time to let her know. Even though im still wishing you told her you want to be her mate.'_** His beast grumbled

'And he's back.' Sesshomaru groaned

**_'Shut up. Oh and she's asleep you should go back into the room like you had planned.'_**

Sesshomaru silently walked back into Kagome's room. He saw Ikkaku holding Kagome and about to jump out the window. Ikkaku quickly jumped out the window and Sesshomaru gave chase.

"Back off dog! She's mine!" Ikkaku yelled. As he ran around the castle. Sesshomaru caught up to him and punched him square in the face. Ikkaku lost his grip on Kagome and she went flying. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her before she fell into the pond. But he lost his footing and fell in. Kagome woke up not knowing where she was only know something heavy was on her and she was underwater. She kicked Sesshomaru out of the pond and rose up for a breath.

"What the hell!" She yelled after she had filled her lungs with much needed air. She jumped out of the pond and landed on the grass, she used her nose and senses to find Sesshomaru.

"Where are you Sesshomaru!" She yelled, Sesshomaru was in a tree and jumped down.

"Yes?" He asked, Kagome walked over to him with her arms out. When her hand came in contact with his arm she felt around for his face then punched him in the face. Sesshomaru was shocked.

"Why the hell was I in water?" Kagome asked. she was only met with silence.

"Kagome are you ok?" The voice of Sango asked

"Sango can you take me back to my room please?" Kagome asked

"Sure thing. Emina's here too." Sango said

"Emina?" Kagome asked

"Hi Kagome!" Emina said cheerfully

"How are you I haven't seen you in ages?" Kagome asked

"Im fine. Sango told me about what happened to your eyes I hope they're ok." Emina said

"Ikkaku's here go talk to him." Kagome whispered to Emina. Emina blushed

"But he doesn't like me." Emina said

"Fine I'll stay here for a while then." Kagome announced

"Ah no you don't have to." Emina said

"I want to. Ikkaku! Come here now!" Kagome yelled. Ikkaku jumped out of a tree and stood in front of Kagome.

"Yes?" He asked

"You and Emina are going to have a conversation. Now sit down!" Kagome ordered. The two sat down shakily.

"Good. I'm going to go have a conversation with Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said as Sango guided her to where Sesshomaru was. Sesshomaru was inwardly laughing at Kagome's ability to control people.

"Hello Sesshomaru." Kagome said

"Hello Kagome." Sesshomaru said

"Sit down and you have to tell me the process of their conversation." Kagome said as she sat down with Sango. Sesshomaru sat down silently not understanding what she meant. But Sango did.

"So far so good." Sango told her

"Good. I cant see but I can hear. Tell me what they do." Kagome said.

"What is Kagome up to?" Ikkaku asked

"Erm I don't know." Emina said blushing

"Your lying. Emina I've known you since childhood, I know when you lie." Ikkaku said

"No I'm not lying." Emina said looking side to side.

"Emina, you know what happens when you lie to me." Ikkaku said smirking

"No!" Emina said getting up to run, but Ikkaku tackle her to the ground and started tickling her. "Hahahahahaha Stop it!" She laughed

"Ikkaku's tickling her." Sango said, Kagome giggled.

"Let's go." She said standing up. Sesshomaru stood up and so did Sango. They silently left the gardens.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Inuyasha,

As Sesshomaru, Kagome and Sango walked through the hallways they were all in deep though. It was all silent.

"Naraku hasn't attacked lately." Sango said

"I guess you're right, he hasn't really been doing anything has he?" Kagome said

"In my opinion he's probably up to something." Miroku said as he joined their walk.

"Hi Miroku, Where have you been?" Kagome asked. Miroku didn't answer

"Miroku I swear if you went to hit on women again im going to kill you." Sango said glaring daggers at him

"Sango my dear I would never go there." Miroku said

"He's lying." Sesshomaru stated plainly

"I am not." Miroku argued

"Yea Sango he's lying." Kagome said

"Traitors." Miroku mumbled

"Miroku run." Kagome said, Miroku ran for his life while Sango chased him. Kagome giggled.

"What's so funny miko?" Sesshomaru asked

"They are so in love." Kagome sighed

"Hn." Sesshomaru answered.

"Let's go." Kagome said as she walked forward but tripped over Sesshomaru's Moko-Moko, she hit the ground face first with a thud.

"Ouch." She whimpered rubbing her sore nose. Sesshomaru said nothing but picked her up bridal style.

"Uh you don't have to do this I can walk." Kagome protested as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"But I want to." He whispered in her ear and smirked at her blush. As he walked he inwardly smirked at the glares and shocked gasps he was getting. Kagome couldn't see this but she heard it. There was a sudden zap of energy which made Kagome gasp. But she soon felt it dim away, she was still curious though. When Sesshomaru placed her on her feet she felt the zap again.

"What is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked

'He can't feel it. If he did he would have said something or growled.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Oh nothing's wrong just weird." Kagome said

_'Two lovely kids aren't they? The human and the kitsune, tch. To bad you wont make it in time.' _A voice in her mind said

"Oh no." Kagome said and ran out of the room quickly. She felt herself knock into people on the way there.

'Im not gonna make it. I need to open my eyes!'

**_'NO! Don't do it Kagome! You'll risk infection!'_** her beast shouted in alarm

'I don't care! I need to save them!' Kagome yelled at her beast as she opened her eyes. Everything still looked red. But she could see so she ran at top speed. Sesshomaru was following her until she raced off faster than her could run.

"Where is she heading?" Sesshomaru asked aloud. He kept following and was soon joined by the rest of their strange group.

"Quickly they might be in danger!" Sango said with an alarmed tone.

'What are they talking about?' Sesshomaru wondered

"Kagome might do something reckless. Her eyes haven't healed yet and seeing that Sesshomaru is here it might mean she's far off." Sakura said

"What?" Sesshomaru asked

"Don't you know! Hiroshi's going to kill Rin and Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled

"But then Hiroshi may not of wanted to let Sesshomaru know about this. It seems Sesshomaru keeps getting in the way of his plans." Sakura said

"So let's hurry already!" Souta yelled.

Rin and Shippo where in a small secret garden a bit far away from the southern castle.

"Aren't you two just little _angels_." A voice said startling Rin and Shippo.

"Who's there!" Shippo yelled braver than he felt.

"The person who shall cause your mysterious death." The voice said with venom.

'The day I choose to take Rin to a secret flower garden so she could be happy, damn.' Shippo cursed. Out from the shadows stepped Hiroshi.

"Prepare to die." He stated with an evil grin.

"Shippo." Rin nervously whispered

"Don't worry Rin I wont let any harm come to you." Shippo said

"How brave are you?" Hiroshi taunted.

"Anyone would want to protect their sister!" Shippo yelled

"I know. And with that said, your death is now closer." Hiroshi took out his sword. It was as big as Tetsuaiga but it was as long as a regular sword.

"Rin run!" Shippo yelled as he started to run

"You won't make it in time!" Hiroshi laughed. Rin screamed and Shippo looked wide eyed.

"Die!" Hiroshi yelled.

"Not on my watch!" Kagome yelled blocking Hiroshi's attack with her bow. He jumped back. Kagome stood protectively in front of Rin and Shippo.

"Kagome!" The two children said in unison.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked turning towards them. They gasped

"Kagome your eyes!" Shippo said in alarm. Kagome's eyes were red and she had blood coming out like tears from the corners.

"I know." Kagome sighed. She turned back to Hiroshi and glared. "You've got some nerve picking on children." She said angrily

"At last we meet again Higurashi-chan." Hiroshi taunted "You've been the cause of my suffering." He glared at her.

"Shut up. It's not like it was my fault! I never even remembered my life here! I don't know how it happened!" Kagome yelled

"You're still going to have to die!" Hiroshi yelled and charged for her. Kagome blocked.

"Here hold this it will protect you!" Kagome yelled giving Rin and Shippo her bow, if formed a barrier around them. She pushed Hiroshi off and he landed a few feet away from her. Kagome summoned her powers and concentrated them into her earrings. In her hand a sword appeared different to any she's ever seen. It had an elegant red sheath with her swords black hilt sticking out. She tied the sheath o her waist and pulled out her sword. It's blade was red and black.

"I've never seen a sword like this. It looks evil but it's pure." Kagome said her eyes widening at the unique blade. She was too distracted and didn't notice Hiroshi attack her. She skidded back a couple of feet and started to pay attention.

"Tch you should be paying attention Ka-go-me." Hiroshi taunted. He was knocked back as Kagome attacked.

"You should too Hi-ro-shi." Kagome taunted back. Hiroshi growled. Everyone else entered the clearing.

"Hiroshi!" Sakura yelled

"Ah yes Higurashi-sama." Hiroshi said, Kagome saw her mother go to attack.

"No!" Kagome said sternly "I want a fair fight. Prepare yourself Hiroshi!" Kagome yelled charging forward. Hiroshi jumped over her head, Kagome quickly turned and blocked his oncoming attack. Kagome pushed him back but he charged at her, she lifted her sword in time to block.

**_'You need to place some of your powers into your sword.' _**Her beast told her. Deciding not to ask why she just did so. Her sword glowed before sending purification waves towards Hiroshi. He tried to dodge but it was too late, Hiroshi landed on the ground with a thud.

'No don't let him die! I don't want Rikuto to hate me for this!' Kagome thought alarmed

**_'He's not dead don't worry. You had the control to make sure he didn't die.'_** Her beast told her. Kagome calmed down and walked over to Hiroshi's limp form. She picked him up.

"Let's head back." Kagome said facing everyone. Her eyes were back to normal but the blood was still coming out from her eyes. Everyone gasped.

"Your eyes!" Sango said alarmed.

"It's ok. They feel fine." Kagome said feeling a little dizzy. Inuyasha took Hiroshi from her.

"You look as if you're going to faint Kagome. Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh I'm f-" She didn't finish her sentence as she fell unconscious.

"That purification wave attack must of took a lot out of her." Miroku said. Sesshomaru picked up Kagome. Everyone headed back to the castle.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Inuyasha. yay its an update :3

Kagome and Hiroshi were still unconscious by the time they got back to the castle.

"I hope she's alright." A worried Sango said

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Sakura said but she was still worried.

-In Kagome's mind-

"I'm floating, I'm floating, I'm floating in the dark." She said crossing her arms over her chest. Suddenly the scene changed to two kids in a meadow. Kagome looked closer ad saw it was Shippo and Rin.

"Is this a real scene or just one my mind created for me?" Kagome asked the dark.

"It's real." A voice said. Kagome turned around sharply.

"Who's there?" Kagome asked looking around

"I'm your conscious. Hi!" Her conscious waved cheerfully.

"Hi, are you supposed to look exactly like me?" Kagome asked. Her conscious looked exactly like Kagome did but had blue eyes and was wearing a light pink dress.

"Yes because I am you." Her conscious smiled

"Oh I see, but erm Kagome? Why do you have blue eyes?" Kagome asked

"Because I'm your conscious. We don't have to have the same eye colour. We used to but when you demon heritage was unlocked they changed to blue. I think it is because im your voice of reason as for your beast, which has seemed to take over my job, She has red eyes. And you can just call me Akemi." She spoke

"I see." Kagome replied, there was an awkward silence for at least five minutes and then laughter filled the quiet atmosphere.

"And I thought she would have more questions." The owner of the laughter said

"Who is it now?" Kagome asked annoyed

"My, my Kagome, I thought you would be glad to see me." The owner of the voice was shown chained to a wall. She looked like Kagome as well but had a red kimono and red eyes.

"My beast?" Kagome suggested

"Yes, that's Kazue. She's evil." Akemi replied

"Oh you wound me so Akemi-Sama." Kazue said with a fake hurt tone

"What do you want Kazue?" Akemi asked

"Now, now maybe I just wanted to meet the young girl properly."

"Knowing you you're up to something." Akemi said just as one of the chains holding Kazue broke. Akemi gasped

"How many chains are supposed to keep Kazue at bay?" Kagome asked

"Over a hundred, I forgot how many because all of your mind personalities put at least one chain on." Akemi told her

"And now we're down to five." Kazue said just as a chain broke "Make that four." Kazue laughed

"I'm guessing if she gets free then she can take control of my body?" Kagome guessed

"Exactly." Akemi answered

"It's futile to even try." Kazue said

"The less chains the wilder she gets, that's why we had to make a list of who would go when she got down to thirty chains."

"Three."

"Oh no! Cant we do something?" Kagome panicked

"Not really, I have the job of putting on the first chain. I'm not aloud. I don't know if you can even touch the chains." Akemi said

"Two."

"Well I want to try!" Kagome said

"We have to act quickly!" Akemi started panicking,

"One." Akemi ran over to a spot and grabbed a chain but it was too late.

"Oh crap." Both Akemi and Kagome said

"Zero. Bye, bye girls." Kazue said laughing. There was a bright light and Kazue was gone.

"What can we do!" Kagome asked

"Follow me." Akemi said

-Out of Kagome's mind-

Kazue's eyes fluttered open. Sighs of relief we heard around the room. Kazue started laughing evily.

"Kagome what's up?" Sango asked

"It's been so long since I've been in this body." Kazue said flexing her claws. Kazue smiled but it looked nothing like how Kagome would smile. This smile was full of evil. Sakura gasped in recognition.

"Kazue!" Sakura gasped

"Hello Sakura-san. It's such a pleasure to see you again." Kazue said smiling

"Where's my daughter!" Sakura asked outraged

"Oh she's talking to Akemi, but right now she's probably headed to the chain room. Ah I feel so good! Its fun being out in the open! I need to kill something though." Kazue stated

"What's going on!" Inuyasha yelled

"I know I'll kill the kids she was viewing in her mind. Rin and Shippo I believe their names are. Nice chatting bye, bye!" Kazue said. Before anyone could stop her she was gone

"Quickly go find Shippo and Rin! I'll explain later but just go!" Sakura yelled. Everyone ran out to find Rin and Shippo.

-Kagome's mind-

Kagome and Akemi were in a room surrounded by chains. Kagome reached out to grab one but Akemi stopped her.

"Don't touch them! Each one has been used that amount of times that they have become used to being used by that certain user. Your different personalities can control their own chain." Akemi told her

"What can I use though?" Kagome asked

"We have to make you a new chain. It takes five minutes tops." Akemi told her walking into another room.

"Ok." Kagome said following her

"But yours took longer." Akemi said

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked

"It's taken years to make. We had a meeting about the chains and it was decided to make one in case you were to be lost in the depths of your mind." Akemi explained

"So where is it?" Kagome asked, Akemi pulled a curtain and showed her a long blue chain.

"The other chains are silver, they break once their gone for good, but you have a blue one. The reason it is blue is because when this chain breaks it goes back to normal." Akemi said

"I see. Is it finished?" Kagome asked

"Not yet. Spiritual power hasn't been added to it yet." Kagome started walking towards the chain. Akemi stayed silent. Kagome placed a hand on the chain it felt like a snake. What Kagome saw was a snake not a chain, it coiled around her.

"Hello master." It said

"Hello, what is it you would like?" Kagome asked

"Master I have not been purified, I feel so sick." It said

"You need purification?"

"Yes and for you to tell me my name."

"Your name?

"When you purify me it should be clear." Kagome concentrated and slipped into meditation.

-Outside Kagome's mind-

Rin and Shippo were backed up against a tree.

"Kagome?" Shippo spoke his voice shaking

"No. Kazue." Kazue smirked at Shippo's bravery attempts

"What do you want?" Shippo asked

"Your head." Kazue raised her claws. Sesshomaru pulled her back. "Ack, What are you doing fool!" Kazue hissed. Sesshomaru said nothing but made sure she couldn't move.

"Good job Sesshomaru! Make sure she doesn't move. Everyone help." Hiroto called. Everyone moved to hold Kazue down.

"Damn." Kazue cursed

-In her mind-

Akemi watched for ten minutes. When it seemed as if Kagome wasn't going to move she reached out. But as she did ther was a bright light. Akemi shielded her eyes, when she looked again Kagome had the chain in her hands.

"Kotone." Kagome murmured, Akemi was confused but let it slide

"Quickly we have to stop-" Akemi started but she looked back and Kagome wasn't there.

-Outside her mind-

A blue snake approached Kazue. Kazue let out a scream.

"I'm not going back yet!" She screamed

"You will and will do so now." The snake said

"How did you get out!" Kazue asked as she struggled.

"Let her go." The snake commanded.

"Why." Sango asked

"Because Kagome says so." The snake replied, they silently moved. Kazue tried to make a break for it. The snakes tail caught her and dragged her until they were eye to eye.

"No." Kazue gasped, the snake glowed before wrapping around Kazue's neck. Kazue screamed and Kagome was left standing in her spot.

"Yes. Thankyou Kotone." Kagome said smiling


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Inuyasha, I apologise for the long update but yea assignments and stuff. This weekend I wont be able to update because im going on a camp I should if so be able to update on Sunday though.

"Rin Shippo are you alright?" Kagome asked turning towards them. They flinched at first but saw Kagome's concerned filled eyes and they started crying.

"Kagome!" They wailed. Kagome ran over to them and hugged them. The hugged her tight. Kagome smiled softly.

'Kagome you need to rest.' Akemi's voice told her

'Why I feel 100% better?' Kagome asked

'No, we're going to put the chains back on Kazue. Because you now know of our existence your mind will be filled with terrible roars and horrible screaming. It is best if you sleep during this process. And it's going to start soon they just restrained her.' Akemi said

Kagome nodded.

"Hey fluff take the kids." Kagome said handing them over to him.

"Fluff? Do not tarnish this Sesshomaru's name." Sesshomaru growled

"You know yo love me." Kagome said as she walked off, Sesshomaru couldn't even react to that one. As Kagome walked up to her room she started hearing the screams and roars Akemi had mentioned. It was starting to make her dizzy. She held the wall to support herself.

'Ngh I have to make it.' She thought to her self as she made another few steps. Another shriek entered her mind causing her to falter. She waited a few seconds and ran to her room as fast as she could. She was about to go her futon and sleep but the window was open.

"Crap." Kagome muttered as she stumbled quickly over to the window. Inside her mind a horrible scream rang echoing off the walls. Kagome couldn't focus on where she was going and bumped into the wall. She fell backwards onto the floor unconscious.

"Shouldn't we follow Kagome?" Sango asked

"No Kazue is being tied down right now. I saw the falter in her step. In her mind right now there is screaming and we cant disturb her." Sakura answered

"Higurashi-sama you are very knowledgeable on this type of stuff." Miroku said

"Yes. And now I'll explain who and what Kazue is." Sakura sat down and motioned the others to do the same. They all sat.

"As you saw just then that woman who took control of Kagome's body is named Kazue. She is her inner beast, in other words do you know when Sesshomaru and or Inuyasha's eyes change red? That means their beast has taken over them. Kazue is Kagome's beast, she can be crazy at times or actually talk like she did today. When Kazue took over Kagome was sent into her mind. Knowing that she probably met Akemi, her conscious and talked to her. But I don't have any information on Kotone." Sakura explained

"So Kagome was only taken over by Kazue because…" Inuyasha started

"She used up a lot of spiritual energy." Sakura answered closing her eyes "At that time the chains around Kazue started to weaken and break easily, and thus her beast took control."

"I see." Sango said.

"Why has Sesshomaru never had something like this happen to him?" Shippo asked

"Because Sesshomaru is stronger than Kagome. Therefore Sesshomaru has more control over his beast." Sakura explained

"Oh." Both Rin and Shippo said

"We have to leave Kagome alone for a while so she can recover. It should take at least 10 minutes for her to be able to walk again. In the meantime start packing. We're leaving soon." Sakura said

"Why?" Miroku asked

"We are aloud to leave whenever we want you know." Sakura said.

"But why now?" Shippo asked

"I want to get Kagome home as soon as possible. She needs at least a couple days rest in silence and there is too much noise." Sakura said heading up to Kagome's room. Everyone else headed to their quarters.

Kagome lay tossing and turning in pain on the floor.

"Kagome honey." Her mother spoke softly "You don't have to answer but we are leaving I'll pack your stuff." Her mother silently packed her daughters belonging and then headed to see if anyone else was done. Sesshomaru was standing outside his door as Inuyasha and Rin were as well.

"Lord Sesshomaru you can leave before us if you wish." Sakura said

"Hn. I am fine to stay here for now." Sesshomaru answered

"Yea I wanna see if Kagome's alright." Inuyasha replied

"Is she still sleeping?" Rin asked

"Yes she is." Sakura replied "I need to get my things I'll be back in a second." Sakura walked down the corridor and into her room as she entered her room Sango exited hers. She walked over to Kagome's room and peeked in. Kagome was still asleep on the floor. Sango walked in.

"What are you doing slayer." Sesshomaru said

"None of you business. Kagome's my friend and I want to check if all her things are there and if she's ok." Sango said walking in and closing the door. Sango quickly went and slipped in a necklace into Kagome's bag while checking on her stuff. After that she walked out of Kagome's room.

'Miroku said it wasn't evil so it should be a nice gift for her.' Sango thought as she headed back towards her own room. Seconds later everyone was ready to go. Kagome was standing up but her eyes were still closed. Sakura walked up to her daughter and passed her over to Sesshomaru.

"Can you carry her?" She asked, he nodded and took the sleeping girl in his arms.

'So small, she feels fragile.' He thought to himself 'She needs protection.'

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked looking up at him.

"Yes Rin?" He asked

"Kagome's going to be alright right?" She asked

"Kagome will be just fine." Sesshomaru said to the little girl.

"Let's get moving guys!" Hiroto called out. Everyone headed for the Higurashi Palace.

After Kagome was set and calmly resting in her room Sakura gathered everyone to lay down some ground rules.

"Ok first things first. No one is to disturb Kagome. Number two, do not make a whole heap of noise and number three. DON'T BRAKE ANYTHING HERE!" Sakura announced

"Got it." The group replied in unison. Everyone went to their rooms except Rin and Shippo who went to pick flowers for Kagome. They ran out yelling and having fun not knowing that Kagome's room had a window view of the garden. The kids made so much noise that Kagome's eyes snapped open. She turned and jumped out the window her aura blazing and her eyes a little red.

"Kagome?" The kids asked

"SILENCE!" She yelled and jumped back up to her room. The kids ran back inside crying. Kagome lay in bed.

"Damn kids. Ok back to work." Kagome said and slept again

-In Kagome's mind-

"You idiot! What do you think Kagome will do when she wakes up and finds her kids hate her! FOOL!" Akemi yelled at another one of Kagome's personalities.

"Well im sorry! I didn't know what to do!" She yelled

"Karin you have to listen carefully next time." Akemi sighed

"Ok Akemi-sama." Karin said and marched off. Karin had a blue kimono on and looked like Kagome as all the rest of the personalities did.

"I hope she wakes up soon the chains are almost done." Akemi said staring at Kagome's sleeping form. Kagome was sleeping on a pile of furs. The screams and growls were blocked out from that room so Kagome couldn't hear them.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Inuyasha

It had been three days in total that Kagome stayed asleep and it didn't seem like she would wake up anytime soon.

"Higurashi-sama when do you think she'll wake up?" Miroku asked

"I don't know, it shouldn't take this long." Sakura answered

"I just hope she wakes up soon." Sango said

"All of us do." Hiroto said. Sesshomaru just stayed silent during the whole time.

'Do you think she will wake up?' He asked hi beast

**_'She will, she's strong as you know. Go visit her I know you want to.' _**His beast answered. Sesshomaru left the room and went towards Kagome's room. As he entered he saw her face looking peaceful. Sesshomaru sat down on a chair beside her bed. He couldn't help himself as he reached out and touched her face.

'Smooth.' He thought to himself. Kagome's eyes opened slowly and Sesshomaru froze. Kagome smiled silently.

"Hello there." Kagome said grinning.

"…Hello." Sesshomaru said his hand still on her face. Kagome reached up and touched his cheek.

"Wow…" She mumbled, she began to trace over the markings on his face. Sesshomaru stared at her as she did.

"Your markings are awesome." Kagome said as she dropped her hands.

"Are you finally back from your sleep land?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yep. Kazue is silent right now. She was screaming before but now she's tired out." Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru noticed she had a blue chain around her neck.

"What's that chain?" Sesshomaru blurted out. Kagome froze and her eyes widened

"You can see it?" Kagome asked

"Of course." Sesshomaru said confused.

"Wait a minute." Kagome said

"What?" Sesshomaru asked but Kagome was meditating. Sesshomaru continued to inspect the chain.

-In Kagome's mind-

"Akemi!" Kagome yelled

"Yes Kagome-sama?" Akemi asked

"I thought you said I could only see the chain." Kagome said

"That's true." Akemi answered

"Well look at that!" Kagome said pointing to a view of what was happening outside her mind. Sesshomaru was holding the chain in his hand and carefully inspecting it.

"Now that is a bother oh well." Akemi said

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked

"Well that means that you might have already chosen a mate." A playful voice said

"Hoshiko?" Akemi asked

"That me!" Hoshiko replied jumping down. She had a rainbow coloured kimono on.

"A mate?" Kagome asked

"Yes. The chain can be visible to the one you may have chosen for a mate." Akemi said

"Exactly." Hoshiko laughed

"I see." Kagome said

"At least he's sexy." Akemi said

"Hey!" Kagome said blushing. Akemi and Hoshiko laughed.

"Well you should get back now." Akemi said

"Yea. Bye bye!" Kagome smiled.

-Outside her mind-

Kagome blinked her eyes open. Sesshomaru was still inspecting the chain to notice.

"So you can see this?" Kagome asked placing a hand on the chain.

"Hai." Sesshomaru said

"Well that means destiny is being a big bother right now." Kagome said.

"Huh?" Sesshomaru said. Which was very out of character for him to say.

"Well I had a chat with Akemi and Hoshiko and they told me that apparently since you can see this chain you're the one I must have chosen for a mate." Kagome said blushing.

**_'At least she has the guts to admit something like that.'_**Sesshomaru's beast laughed

'Shut up.'

"Is that so. Then we can accept the fates." Sesshomaru said. Kagome's eyes widened.

'He's accepting this!' She thought confused.

"Well can we get to know each other more?" Kagome asked

"If that is what you wish." Sesshomaru said.

"…Ok. We should go and meet the others." Kagome said. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet.

"Thankyou." She said smiling. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru walked towards where the group was hand in hand.

"Kagome! Oh my gosh are you ok!" Sango said as Kagome and Sesshomaru walked down the hall.

"Hey Sango, I'm fine now." Kagome replied smiling. Sango looked taken aback "What?" Kagome asked

"You look really happy, like happier then when you were in love with Inuyasha and he had those lovey dovey moments with you." Sango said she looked down at Kagome's hand and smirked. "I see now. I should leave you alone then?" Sango asked walking off. Kagome blushed and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. They kept walking and met up with Kagome's mother and father. They both smirked.

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled blushing furiously

"But Kagome…" Sakura started still smirking

"We said nothing." Hiroto finished smirking as well

"The look says it all." Kagome said. Hiroto and Sakura laughed while Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Everyone thinks they're sooooooooooooooo funny don't they?" Kagome said groaning

"Cheer up dear." Sesshomaru said. It didn't help Kagome's embarrassment lessen. Sakura and Hiroto were now rolling around on the ground laughing hysterically. Kagome wrenched her hand our of Sesshomaru's then stormed off.

"Kagome?" Shippo and Rin asked as she stomped past them.

"Oh hi sweeties." Kagome said her mood suddenly disappearing

"Is it actually you?" Rin asked

"What do you mean of course its me?" Kagome asked

"Are you sure?" Shippo asked

"What's going on?" Kagome asked confused.

"Well lately you've been different personalities. Like the evil demon lady then the crazy angry one then yourself." Rin explained, Kagome suddenly realised what they meant.

"Will you two please excuse me while I talk to a few people in my head?" Kagome asked. the two children nodded and Kagome focused on meditating.

-In Kagome's mind.-

"WHO SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF RIN AND SHIPPO!" Kagome yelled. Karin ran up to her shaking slightly.

"Me." She whispered

"Ok I was wondering. Can you take control of my body and apologise then?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, Akemi can help with hat." Karin answered shocked at the request.

"Ok. Akemi!" Kagome called.

"Yes Kagome?" Akemi asked

"Let her take control of my body to apologise to Rin and Shippo." Kagome demanded.

"My names Karin." Karin said

"Sorry. Karin." Kagome said looking at her.

"Sure thing Kagome." Akemi answered. After a minute Karin was gone.

-Outside Kagome's mind.-

"Is she ok?" Shippo asked

"I think so." Rin said, Kagome's eyes fluttered open, instead of her normal eye colour they were orange.

"Kagome what happened to your eyes?" Rin asked

"Hello. I am Karin, one of Kagome's personalities I was asked to come and apologise for my rudeness before. I didn't mean to yell at you please forgive me." Karin said, Rin and Shippo stared at her for a while.

"Sure." They said in unison.

"Thankyou." Karin said before changing back to Kagome.

"Kagome!" The two children tackled her in a fierce hug.

"So we're all right now?" Kagome asked

"Uh huh!" They both nodded. Kagome noticed Sesshomaru's aura approaching.

"Let's go play." Kagome said grabbing the kids and bringing out her wings. She quickly took flight heading towards the border of the lands. Fortunately for her Sesshomaru didn't see her leaving. Kagome laughed with the kids as she flew through the clouds.

Later they arrived at a beautiful valley with flowers as far as the eye could see. Just to the left of the flowers was a waterfall. Kagome, Shippo and Rin gasped in awe at the beauty.

"Woah." Kagome breathed. She turned towards the two children. "So what do you want to do first?" She asked smiling.

"Pick flowers!" Rin cheered running towards the flowers, Shippo and Kagome followed. They picked flowers, made flower crowns and threw them up in the air while dancing.

"I've got an idea of what to do next." Kagome said gathering the children in her arms and flying to the top of the waterfall.

"Do you trust me?" She asked

"Of course!" The children exclaimed nodding. Kagome smiled and jumped forward.

Sesshomaru had been searching the castle for Kagome for ages. He hadn't seen Rin or Shippo either. He decided to look outside the castle. When he set foot outside the castle he felt her aura and transformed into his true form. HE ran towards her aura. When he came across the valley he transformed back.

"Where is she?" He asked as he looked around. He looked at the waterfall and saw Kagome plummeting towards the water with Rin and Shippo. He ran forward but they already hit the water. He thought they had crashed against some rocks or something when they didn't come back up. Kagome rose from the water with both Rin and Shippo.

"Was that fun?" Kagome asked as she regained her breath.

"Yes it was awesome!" Shippo yelled

"I agree with Shippo!" Rin said nodding enthusiastically. Sesshomaru stood there as they laughed.

"Hey Sessho bub." Kagome said, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hi Sesshomaru-sama." Rin smiled

"You wanna jump with us its really refreshing?" Kagome asked, Sesshomaru silently remover his armour and boots.

"Follow me." Kagome said when he was done. He followed her up to the top of the waterfall.

"On three. One, two, Three!" Kagome yelled jumping. Sesshomaru followed grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him. She gasped and the kids laughed as they fell. They hit the water Kagome blinked as she had hit the water without tightening her grip on the kids. Her eyes darted around and found Sesshomaru carrying both Rin and Shippo to the surface, she started to kick towards the surface but something slimy grabbed her leg. She screamed as Sesshomaru dived down to get her. The creature pulled her down further, soon Kagome couldn't see and she was starting to loose air. Just as she passed out she saw a bright streak of white rushing towards her.

When Kagome woke up she was on the grass and Sesshomaru was giving her mouth to mouth. Her eyes widened in shock as he pulled back. The two stared at each other in silence.

"Um." Kagome said dumbly "Thanks." She said nervously

"Kagome I'm hungry." Shippo whined

"Oh sorry sweetie." Kagome said getting up. "Let's go, I'll carry Shippo and you can carry Rin." Kagome said picking up Shippo.

"Let's race!" Rin yelled

"Yeah!" Shippo agreed as Kagome brought out her wings and Sesshomaru transformed.

"Ready." Rin started

"Set." Said Shippo.

"GO!" they both cheered. Kagome was faster then Sesshomaru by only a few seconds. She lowered herself to the forest and weaved through the trees. Sesshomaru was above her.

"Hey Shippo you hanging on ok there?" Kagome asked

"I'm fine Kagome." He replied.

"Good." Kagome said and she flew faster. She flew back up to the sky and saw she was a few metres in front of Sesshomaru. Rin and Shippo were laughing like crazy as they both saw the castle come into view. Sesshomaru transformed back as they descended towards the ground. Kagome and Sesshomaru's feet touched the ground at the same time.

"And the result is a draw." Rin cheered jumping off Sesshomaru. Shippo jumped off and joined Rin, and then they went towards the kitchens.

"Whooped your ass." Kagome laughed

"It was a draw." He replied

"Yea whatever." Kagome laughed as she walked into the castle.

(AN: I was gonna stop here but I haven't been updating so I have to continue! :3)

Kagome walked to her room and changed while Sesshomaru stood outside. Kagome came out later.

"Why don't you change your clothes?" Kagome asked

"Because I have no need to." He replied

"Nonsense. You either change or I throw mud at you." Kagome said aware how childish she sounded. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. She looked towards the water in a small pond behind Sesshomaru.

'How am I gonna get to that without him catching me?' Kagome asked herself. Her eyes looked for possible ways to get around when a sudden thought entered her brain.

_Imagine the waters path_

Kagome was confused at both the voice and the idea but did what was said. She closed her eyes and imagined the water moving around to the small patch of dry soil in front of her. She heard a splash and looked at her feet. The water had made it in front of her and made a small mud patch in front of her. She grinned and picked up a handful.

"Are you gonna change Sesshy?" She asked aiming.

"No." He replied, she flung the first throw in the direction he would dodge hitting him square in the face. Kagome tried not to laugh but failed. She fell back onto the grass and laughed. She didn't hit the mud but Sesshomaru threw some at her effectively silencing her.

"So you want to play in the mud huh?" Kagome asked grinning. Sesshomaru smirked at her. She quickly jumped up and threw more mud he did the same. Kagome and Sesshomaru threw mud at each other and didn't notice a smiling bystander. Inuyasha was smiling at them. Sango and Miroku walked past and saw them and joined Inuyasha.

"I thought you'd be jealous. " Miroku whispered

"She wouldn't want me because of what I did, I don't want to wreck my friendship with her." Inuyasha replied. Miroku and Sango blinked.

"Inuyasha…that is the smartest thing you've ever said." Sango said staring in awe at him.

"What did you just say?" Inuyasha growled. Turning back "Anyway its pretty obvious that Kagome and Sesshomaru like each other." He said

"Miroku are you as shocked as I am?" Sango asked

"I am beyond shocked Sango I think this is a dream." Miroku replied. Deciding to test his theory he reached for Sango's behind and gave it a rub. Sango turned and slapped him. The slap stopped Kagome and Sesshomaru's play time. They turned towards the trio.

"How long were you standing there?" Kagome asked

"Long enough to see your feelings for each other." Inuyasha replied grinning.

"Is he lying?" Kagome asked

"No. I cant believe it." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha ran up and chucked mud at Miroku. Then at Kagome then the mud fight started again including Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha.

After the mud fight was over they took baths to wash of the mud. Mrs Higurashi was very mad at the mud tracks on her floors. She was beyond pissed off but calmed down none the less.

"That was fun don't you agree Sango?" Kagome asked as she sat in the water.

"I agree. By the way…" Sango started and grinned.

"Oh crap." Kagome said

"How do you feel about Sesshomaru?" Sango asked

"I knew this would come up." Kagome groaned

"Answer the question." Sango said

"Well. He's been really…well caring. I found out from Akemi, my conscious, that my mind had chosen him as a mate and when I told him he seemed to want to." Kagome said blushing.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner girl!" Sango yelled jumping out. Kagome followed. They both got dressed.

"So is there going to be a wedding?" Sango asked

"Woah hold on there girl. he said we would take it slow. So not too soon." Kagome said

"Ok, ok. But this is great. Inuyasha seems to agree that you two are in love as well." Sango said

"That's what's surprising me right now. I mean Inuyasha is usually the 'Get away from my girl.' type of guy." Kagome said walking into the hall with Sango.

"It's very surprising." Sango agreed. They walked to Sango's room.

"I hope we can kill Naraku though I don't want to be stuck with him hanging over our shadows." Kagome groaned as she sat down.

"We should kill him as soon as possible." Sango said

"And save Kohaku." Kagome added, Sango nodded

"I don't know though, if the jewel is completed then Kohaku will die." Sango said sadly

"Sango. I promise by the gods that I will save your brother." Kagome said seriously

"Kagome you are such a great friend." Sango said as the tears sprang to her eyes.

"Sango-chan what are friends for? Actually you're like my sister, there is nothing I wouldn't do fro you." Kagome said hugging Sango. Sango cried while Kagome hugged her.

"You know it has been a while since we heard from Naraku." Kagome said

"Uh huh." Sango said drying the rest of her tears.

"Who goes there!" Kagome heard a guard shout.

"Uh oh sounds like trouble. I'm gonna go see who it is ok?" Kagome asked

"Sure thing." Sango replied smiling. Kagome smiled back and headed for the front gate.

"I need to see Higurashi-san!" A male voice exclaimed, Kagome got closer to the gates.

"We don't let those in without permission of the rulers." The guard snapped

"Oi stop it." Kagome said.

"Sorry Kagome-sama." The guards apologised kneeling down. Kagome looked to who they were talking to. She gasped it was Hiroshi.

Kagome and Hiroshi said in the dining room in silence. Kagome had to break it.

"Why are you here?" She asked

"I wanted to apologise." Hiroshi replied

"What for?" Kagome asked

"I treated you so horribly well yea I tried to kill you." Hiroshi said

"Well so have a lot of people. I do forgive you but I'm wondering why you didn't sulk and want revenge." Kagome said

"Well when I woke up I went to try and kill you again but Rikuto set me straight explaining how much he missed the old me. I was so blinded by rage that I was close to loosing my best friend." Hiroshi mumbled miserably.

"I see. Well I hope we can be friends." Kagome said smiling. Hiroshi looked up shocked.

"Really?" He asked. Kagome nodded extending her arm out for a handshake. Just as Hiroshi was about to shake Sesshomaru had him by the throat against the wall.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru growled at Hiroshi. Hiroshi was loosing oxygen. Kagome kicked Sesshomaru away. Hiroshi landed on the ground with a thud.

"For Christ sake Sesshomaru wait for an explanation before trying to kill someone!" Kagome yelled "And for your information he came to apologise." Kagome said. she turned to Hiroshi. "You ok?" She asked helping him up.

"I'm fine." Hiroshi said taking a deep breath. Kagome smiled.

"Good." Kagome said and turned towards Sesshomaru. "You are so rude sometimes." Kagome smiled even though she was telling him off. He was sulking like a child in a tree outside.

"Well I think you should apologise to my mother and father while your at it. They're in that room." Kagome said pointing towards a door across the hall. Hiroshi nodded and went towards the room. Kagome joined Sesshomaru in the tree. He avoided looking at her. She jumped on his back.

"Mush puppy mush!" She giggled. She saw Sesshomaru smirk before jumping around in the trees. Kagome laughing and him smirking.

AN: long enough for people? Sorry about not writing I kinda just…I don't know O.o ok bye! :3


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry for taking a long time to update, I don't own Inuyasha ^^

Sesshomaru had piggy backed Kagome all around the castle and in the trees. They were having fun until they felt a dark presence. They stopped and hear Rin scream. The bolted down to where she was. Kohaku stood over Shippo's beaten body, Kohaku had hollow eyes showing he was still under Naraku's control.

"You dare harm my child." Kagome spat. Kohaku stayed silent and went to attack the two demons, Kagome ran forward and took his weapon away from him

"Sesshomaru go check if Shippo's alright!" Kagome yelled as she restrained Kohaku. Sesshomaru silently went to see if Shippo was alright.

"So I guess Naraku is starting his attack." Kagome growled

"Right indeed miko." Naraku said from behind her, Kagome turned her head and let go of Kohaku, he crumpled to the ground.

"Naraku." Kagome and Sesshomaru growled

"Its good to see you remember me." Naraku laughed

"What do you want?" Kagome growled, she was a few steps away from him.

"The shards." He said simply, Kagome growled and pulled out her sword earring. She jumped back as she started chanting. Naraku attacked and Kagome put her wings out to fly over the tentacles. Sesshomaru started cutting the tentacles to protect Rin and Shippo. Kagome slashed her sword at the tentacles, soon Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kirara came out to fight Naraku.

"I don't understand it's not a puppet but its not Naraku and this damn thing wont die!" Kagome yelled

"Kukuku." Naraku laughed, Kagome was briefly distracted and Naraku took the chance to fling her through a couple trees.

"Kagome!" everyone yelled, most people were surprised to hear the demon lord yell. Naraku just laughed

"It looks like the miko is still weak after gaining all that power." He said

Kagome crashed through 6 trees in total. She got up growling and her eyes were flashing red.

"I'll kill him." She growled. There was a flutter of her pure white feathers as Kagome's angel wings changed, they became a mix of red and black feathers. Kagome jumped and flew faster than she could before with her sword held high. She slashed through 'Naraku' and bluish green blood splattered on the ground.

"Ngh pesky miko." It growled

"Not so weak now am I?" Kagome laughed and slashed the thing to bits covering herself with its blood while she did. Everyone was staring at her shocked. Kagome laughed eerily and the real Naraku came out and looked at Kagome. He was shocked.

"Oh hello Naraku I see you finally come out from whatever place you were hiding in." Kagome said with a creepy smile. Naraku stepped back a bit and Kagura and Kanna appeared. Kanna put her mirror up will Kagura used her dance of blades. Kagome didn't move but everyone else did. Kagome got a few cuts, one on her left cheek and a couple on her arms and legs, she grinned showing all her teeth her fangs stuck out the most.

"Is that all you got?" She asked, Kagura looked shocked. "I guess it's my turn!" Kagome laughed, she jumped up into the air and slashed through Kanna's mirror cutting Kanna in half as well, she turned and cut through Kagura's fan slicing through her mid section too. Both fell to the ground, Kagome diced them up and the pieces started twitching. Sesshomaru had Rin turned away for most of this, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha looked as if they were about to throw up. Kagome appeared behind Naraku, she put her claws through his chest and brought out two hearts. Naraku shot his tentacles at her to get them back but she flew away. She smirked and crushed the hearts in her hands blood fell from her hands. Naraku sent demon to attack her. Kagome looked at the sky annoyed, The sky rained with demons, the majority of them aimed for her while a few aimed for the group behind her. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru cut the demons down in no time. The saw a large clump of demons where Kagome had stood.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled. There was a bright pinkish purple pure light. Everyone shielded their eyes. When they opened them again Kagome stood with no demons surrounding her.

"Tch. That was painfully easy." She said inspecting her nails, she turned to kill Naraku but he had fled. Kagome growled, the feathers on her wings bristled and she looked extremely pissed she hovered off the ground and got ready to fly away. Sesshomaru ran towards her and grabbed her before she flew away. She thrashed around and struggled, she raked her claws down Sesshomaru's back surprisingly breaking the armor and making a wound. Sesshomaru winced her nails felt like iron.

"Calm yourself miko!" He yelled, she kept struggling. He grabbed her face and growled. She calmed down and her red eyes changed back to their normal calm blue. She stared at Sesshomaru warmly before she fainted in his arms. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Sesshomaru-sama your back!" Rin yelled. Sesshomaru landed with a thud on the ground. It became difficult to breath.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin screamed. Everyone ran over. Rin was crying, Sango held Kohaku, Miroku had Shippo, Kirara was trying to comfort Rin and Inuyasha was helping his brother. Inuyasha put Kagome on the transformed Kirara and carried Sesshomaru.

"Come on let's go!" He said walking back into the castle towards the infirmary.

When Kagome woke up everyone was crowded around Sesshomaru's infirmary bed, he was panting and growling.

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura said in a panicked voice.

"I don't know!" Inuyasha yelled

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin wailed

"Shh Rin it's gonna be ok." Shippo tried to comfort Rin. He was healed and active again.

"I can't seem to find anything wrong with him. We cleaned and bandaged the gash so what now!" Sango said worried

"It's odd. Sesshomaru isn't one to fall for this wound." Miroku said stroking his chin in thought. The loud talking kept repeating making Kagome's ears hurt. She slowly and silently got up from her bed, she pushed through the crowd around Sesshomaru. Everyone fell silent. Kagome flipped Sesshomaru over and put her hands on the wound. It slowly healed, Kagome kissed the wound and Sesshomaru stopped panting and growling. Kagome flipped him back over and Sesshomaru had a calm look on his face. Kagome smiled and went back to her bed to sleep.

"Yay Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cheered and hugged her lord.

"What just happened?" Miroku asked

"I think only Kagome can explain that." Sakura said staring at her daughter, there was a soft glow around her that no one could see but Sesshomaru saw it. He saw the chain around her neck glowing as well.

'Must be healing her.' He thought

'Indeed it is healing me.' Kagome's cheerful voice entered his mind

'Kagome?' He asked confused

'Hi." She sang

'How are you in my head?' Sesshomaru asked

'Well I'm going to be healing for a while and I didn't want to be stuck in my own head with my personalities, conscious and demon. So I asked Akemi if I could enter another mind. She just chanted something and the next thing I knew I was in your mind.' Kagome said

'Also I can do this.' A ghost of Kagome sat on his chest

'Nobody but I can see you im guessing.' Sesshomaru said to her

'Ding ding ding right Sessho.' Kagome laughed. Her ghostlike body got off his chest and hovered above him.

'Would you like me to tell the others?' He asked

'No just tell them that im going to be asleep, but make your whole smartass speech about it.' Kagome said

'… ok…' Sesshomaru sat up.

"I expect that the miko has used a great amount of energy fighting today, so do not expect her to wake up just yet." Sesshomaru said, everyone nodded

'Nice.' Kagome said


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Inuyasha

Sesshomaru was with Rin in the gardens, Shippo was playing with her and Kagome floated around them with a smile on her face. She flew back over to Sesshomaru.

'Sesshomaru-channnnnnnnnn~" She sang

'What?' He grunted showing his displeasure of being called Sesshomaru-chan

'Do you like the color pink?' Kagome asked with a huge grin on her face

'Why would you want to know such a trivial thing?' He asked her

'Oh just because.' Kagome said smiling

'You're up to something miko.' Sesshomaru said narrowing his eyes. Meanwhile Shippo and Rin snuck up behind him and started weaving pink flowers through his hair.

'Oh no I'm not.' Kagome said trying not to laugh, because he was talking to her and not paying attention to the little kids.

'Kagome I know you are.' Sesshomaru said, then he heard her laugh and the two children behind him giggling. He turned and saw they had flowers in their hands and some were in his hair. Kagome and the two children cracked up laughing. Sesshomaru growled as he started taking out the flowers in his hair.

"Why don't you go pick flowers for when Kagome wakes up." Sesshomaru suggested

"Ok Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin and Shippo replied cheerfully. Kagome smiled warmly

"Sesshomaru-sama." Miroku said walking towards him

"Yes monk." Sesshomaru replied turning to him.

'Don't be mean call him Miroku.' Kagome said

"We are all going to have a meeting about Naraku's attack. I thought I should come and get you before it started." Miroku said

"Hn." Sesshomaru said, He spotted Jaken waddling around "Jaken, watch Rin and Shippo. If any harm comes to them then…" Sesshomaru trailed off, Jaken went pale

"Y-yes milord." Jaken stuttered, Sesshomaru turned and followed Miroku to the meeting.

'Sesshy-chan stop being so mean to Jaken.' Kagome said, she floated above him and sat on his head.

'Kagome don't tell me what to do.' Sesshomaru said to her

'I'm flattered you called me by name, but you have to be nicer to my friends and call them by name too.' Kagome said. Miroku turned a corner but Sesshomaru wasn't focusing so he walked into the wall. Miroku turned and saw the demon lord walking away from the wall and walk behind him.

'Fail.' Kagome laughed

'Stop distracting me Miko.' Sesshomaru said as he followed Miroku

'Oh so we're back to miko now are we?' Kagome asked

'I can call you what I want.' Sesshomaru said.

'Oh I can make you regret that you know.' Kagome laughed and her ghost form jumped into his head, Sesshomaru didn't know what she was doing but when he sat down at the meeting he couldn't feel himself actually being there.

"Hi everyone I love you all." He had said but his voice sounded like Kagome's. He could still see what was going on as well, everyone's jaws had dropped to the ground.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked shocked

"Inuyasha I love you most of all my little baby brother." It was Kagome, she was talking

"His eyes are blue like Kagome's!" Miroku pointed out

"He sounds like Kagome-chan as well!" Sango said

"Kagome is that you!" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru/Kagome jumped up and did the peace sign

"It is indeed Kagome Inuyasha." Kagome said, Sesshomaru was growling "Ahahaha I told you I would make you regret what you said." Kagome laughed.

'Give me my body back!' Sesshomaru growled

'Ok Sesshy-poo.' Kagome laughed. Kagome let Sesshomaru take control of his body again. Sesshomaru sat back down. Everyone in the room started laughing, Sesshomaru growled and if you looked close enough you could see his cheeks were pink.

"Ok enough of embarrassing Sesshy-chan. Onto the meeting." Miroku said

"Ok so it's obvious Naraku has become stronger, he was able to make an incarnation of himself that wont die unless you can get into a close enough range." Inuyasha said

"And it's also obvious that Kagome-chan is stronger too." Sango said

"Yes but did you see her wings change color? Something was up with that." Miroku said

"I saw her eyes turn red too. Sesshomaru what do you say about this?" Inuyasha asked

"She is also a demon as well as a miko, her demon side would have been her rage at that time." Sesshomaru said

"True. Though I think we should watch out for Kagome because it seemed Naraku was shocked at her power as well. Kagome was able to kill Kagura and Kanna and she killed all those demons as well." Miroku said

"I agree. There is no doubt that Naraku would want that power for himself." Inuyasha commented

"True, we must make sure that power does not fall into his hands, Kagome carries some of the Shikon shards too so if her gets her he gets the shards and with his nearly complete jewel shards it may become impossible to stop him." Sango said.

"Indeed. In this fight the miko is our greatest asset." Sesshomaru said

'Aw thank you.' Kagome laughed, her ghost form appeared again sitting beside him.

"That's true. She's even greater than you Sesshomaru." Sango said smirking

"Nonsense." Sesshomaru said Kagome and Sango laughed. Kagome stopped laughing though and her eyes widened, she quickly flew off towards the infirmary.

'Something's not right!' she thought. She remembered Kohaku was still in there too.

Sesshomaru noticed the room was dead silent.

"Did everyone just see that?" Inuyasha asked

"If you mean Kagome flying away fast then yes." Sango said

"You can see her too?" Sesshomaru asked

"Have you been able to see her the entire time?" Miroku asked

"…yes." Sesshomaru answered

"That explains why you were out of it." Miroku mumbled. They heard a loud crash from the direction of the infirmary and ran towards the room. When they got there Kagome was in her human form with a gash on the side of her arm and Kohaku was up holding a knife. Kohaku was taking steps towards Kagome who was going to fall out a window if she didn't stop moving soon.

"Kohaku!" Sango screamed, Kohaku went to stab Kagome and she moved back and fell out the window. Sesshomaru tried to get her but she was falling down to the ground. Kagome turned in the air and landed shakily on her feet.

"Well hello miko I see you're in your human form. What's wrong not enough power?" Naraku asked, Kagome whirled around and screamed as the ground started to crack. Everyone came down to try and help. But Kagome was being swallowed by the ground.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled and tried to pull her out of the ground.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled. The ground swallowed them both up.


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own Inuyasha

When Sesshomaru woke up he was in a dark room and he was chained to a wall. He looked at the chains bored before he broke them with ease. Sesshomaru got up and walked around the room he saw a small light and got closer to see what it was, he saw Kagome chained to a wall in a candle lit room that had over a dozen candles in it. Her wings were bloody she had cut marks on her body and evidence of her being slapped and crying were on her face. Sesshomaru would have broken down the wall but he found himself dragged by his leg away from the hole in the wall. A large demon brought Sesshomaru up to his face to try and eat him. Sesshomaru reached for his sword but he realized he didn't have it let along his armor and his Haori. Sesshomaru made a "Tch." Sound before he killed the demon with his claws.

"You ready to give up yet miko?" Naraku's voice asked. Sesshomaru went over to the hole in the wall. Naraku was standing in front of his Kagome. Kagome raised her head and spit in his face.

"Get stuffed." She said, Naraku slapped her but she made no sound of protest. Naraku went closer to Kagome pushing his body against hers, Sesshomaru growled and his eyes bled red as Naraku licked Kagome's neck. Kagome's eyes widened and she glared at him though she couldn't do anything because she felt too weak.

"I have other ways of getting you to join my side. I'm sure if you were tainted by me then Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't want you anymore." Naraku said. Kagome felt tears running down her face again.

"Get away from me." She hissed, she flared her pure aura making Naraku stumble back a bit. Sesshomaru destroyed the wall. Naraku and Kagome and Naraku stared.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled in relief, Sesshomaru ran quickly making a small apology as he ripped her from her chains. He saw his armor, haori and swords were by where Kagome had been chained so he took them too. Naraku just stood there smiling to himself as he let the two escape.

Sesshomaru ran for ages but he didn't even know where they were. They seemed to be underground though. Sesshomaru quickly ducked into a tunnel that led towards a light. He came out from under ground and was in a forest that was slowly dying. Sesshomaru didn't know where the area was but he needed to get out of there fast. He ran out towards some caves that were off in the distance. Hopefully they would be safe.

Meanwhile everyone at the castle had gone out searching for the lost pair. Everyone had split up. Miroku was with Sango, Inuyasha was with Shippo, Hiroto was with Sakura and Hiroshi was with Kirara Rin was back at the castle incase they came back.

Sesshomaru finally reached the cave by nightfall, it was much further away than he had thought even with his demon speed. He sat Kagome down in his lap and started to check for wounds. He was surprised to find none what so ever on her.

'Her powers must be coming back.' Sesshomaru thought as he moved some hair out of her face. She looked beautiful with the light of the moon on her face.

**_'Kiss her.' _**His beast said softly. Sesshomaru didn't argue but didn't agree, though he found himself slowly moving forward. Sesshomaru closes his eyes and locks lips with Kagome as her eyes start to open. Kagome's eyes widen because she couldn't see properly. Though when she saw it was Sesshomaru she relaxed and began to kiss him back. Sesshomaru's eyes shot open and he broke the kiss. Kagome looked up and saw he was shocked. She giggled at his expression, Sesshomaru's face turned deep crimson.

"Aw I see that the great fearsome Lord Sesshomaru is blushing." Kagome sang with a smirk. Sesshomaru growled and turned away.

"Oh come on Sesshomaru I was only joking." Kagome said. Sesshomaru still looked away. Kagome pouted and sat up in Sesshomaru's lap, he looked at her when he felt her move. She was still pouting and Sesshomaru turned away, still embarrassed.

'I think I have enough energy to transform.' Kagome thought and tried transforming into her humanoid demon form.

'Success!' She mentally cheered. Kagome turned Sesshomaru's face forcefully towards her and glared before she closed her eyes and kissed him. This time Sesshomaru's eyes widened before he returned the kiss. It was such a peaceful moment that they hadn't realized Sango and Miroku were standing at the mouth of the cave.

"Should we disturb them?" Miroku asked

"They look pretty comfortable…." Sango replied. Kagome and Sesshomaru broke their kiss and their heads snapped around to face them. Kagome blushed dark red and Sesshomaru had a light tinge of pink along with his crimson stripes.

"Uh." Kagome said dumbly. Miroku and Sango burst out laughing. "Stop it it's not funny!" Kagome exclaimed with red cheeks. Sango smiled and winked at Kagome.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Kagome asked as they walked back to the castle.

"What do you mean? You're basically behind the castle." Sango said pointing to the castle that was in front of them.

"What?" Kagome exclaimed seeing the castle. "I thought Naraku would go much more further than this." Kagome said.

"Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha yelled as he ran up to them.

"Yeah I'm fine Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling.

"Because she and Sesshomaru were making out." Sango said very loudly. All eyes went on Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome started nervously laughing.

"Kagome and Sesshomaru sitting in a cave K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sango sang with the kids. Everyone was laughing, Kagome was blushing scarlet and Sesshomaru had a small pink blush.

"Stop it Sango!" Kagome cried, she was going to die of embarrassment if Sango kept at it.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They sang everyone started singing it soon.


End file.
